


Отпуск для королевы

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [13]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Parallel Universes, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и собирались, Янка и Эльза отправляются в совместное путешествие по мирам, чтобы отдохнуть и развеяться. Им предстоит узнать много нового, неожиданно помочь родным в Эренделле, научиться магической эмпатии, а самой Янке - разобраться со своим отношением к одному из миров...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск для королевы

Отпуск для королевы

1.  
Сестрёнок встретил знакомый мир, где они иногда бывали. В основном на месте Силы.   
– Заодно кое-кого навестим, – предложила Янка, – если ты не против, золотце.  
– Моих маленьких любимчиков? Или есть и другие друзья, солнышко?  
– Хочется сделать тебе приятное, сестрёнка.   
– Ой, Яночка, будет сюрприз?  
– Я вот не знаю, как меня тут примут, – вздохнула та. – А с нашими маленькими героями встретишься.  
– Да что ты, родная, тебя все везде любят! Некоторые тебе жизнью обязаны, и самим фактом существования! Как Марья и Дарья. Хотя Дарья и живет теперь в Смолленде…  
– Вдруг на их плохое настроение попаду? – слабо улыбнулась Янка, приобняв сестрёнку. – Посмотрим, родная.  
– А ты лучше гони такие мысли, родная! Ты же сильнейшая волшебница и творец, может, все возьмет да сбудется. Давай лучше вместе настраиваться на самое лучшее!  
– А давай. Мы же в отпуске, золотце!  
Эльза крепко обняла сестренку и послала ей волну нежности. Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ, ответив такой же нежностью.  
– Пошли, родная?  
– Конечно, Яночка!  
Девчонки подошли к Академгородку. На улицах было тихо. Люди и существа словно попрятались.   
– Что-то нам не везёт нынче, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Все на работе.   
– Может, и не все. Смотри, какая там гуляет милая пожилая пара! А ведь когда-то жили совсем в разных мирах!  
– А ты откуда знаешь, Эльзочка? – немного удивилась Янка, присматриваясь к пенсионерам.   
– Мя и ми рассказывали. И Дарья как-то. Да и видно, что он из твоего времени, а она из нашего, вроде того, что в Эренделле. Или ты меня так хорошо научила читать эмоциональный фон.  
– У тебя отлично получается, родная! А мне что-то не рассказывали. Ну да ладно, переживу.  
– Но ведь предполагалось, Яночка, что ты и так их всех отлично знаешь. А не только семейство Компотов…  
– Ну, со всеми заботами я теперь не очень-то в курсе их дел, золотце.  
– Но хотя бы знаешь, кто это, лучше меня, родная.   
– Наверно, сестрёнка. Может, стоит у них спросить, куда все подевались?  
– Можно и так попробовать.  
Янка кивнула и окликнула пожилую пару. Те обернулись. Королева напрямик спросила, почему в городке так мало народу и где все.  
– Кстати, я Яна, а это моя сестрёнка, Эльза.  
– О, мы о вас слышали! Вы же правите королевством, куда вышла замуж Даша Компот?  
– Это не просто королевство, а целый мир, Милеле, – мягко поправил супруг. – А все – да в главном здании Института, на опытах. Из всей той компании, кто тогда нашел мя, мы двое оказались наименее влюблены в науку. И наши дети и внуки тоже.  
– Вы же, как я слышала, эти… компьютерщики? – поморщилась, вспоминая, Янка. – А насчёт королевства вы правы. Только мы с сестрёнкой в отпуске.  
– Отпуск – это хорошо. А компьютерщики – в том числе. Компьютер – это же средство. Одно из средств в изучении всяких аномалий, непознанного и якобы несуществующего.  
– Я не жалую эту технику в последнее время, – проговорила Янка. – Если только для связи с Соней использую, да и то редко. Для меня главное – подольше бывать с сестрёнкой.  
– Так и для нас главное быть вдвоем. Дети и внуки выросли, у них своя жизнь.  
– А я была уверена, что вы нисколько не изменились с тех пор, как мы с Соней вас упоминали и описывали, – вякнула Янка.  
– Да нет, Марья предлагала всем вечную молодость, но мы как-то решили, что прежде всего она должна быть в душе…  
Янка с сестрёнкой только переглянулись.   
– Ну, это ваш выбор прежде всего. Хотя и жаль, конечно…  
– Почему же жаль, это жизнь…  
– Наверно, вы правы. – Янка не договорила. От Института кто-то бежал.  
– Привет!!! – это была Марья, и вот она-то не изменилась нисколечко со времён рождения младшей своей сестры Дашки.  
– Привет! Вечная юность – великая вещь, – схохмила Янка, приветствуя общее их с Соней создание.  
– Мне тоже нравится. А личную жизнь… может, и хотелось бы иногда, но лучше я буду стоять у себя на горле и аккумулировать эти стремления в магию. Я так решила ещё очень давно, после той истории с кладом.  
– Значит, ты решила быть Хранителем чистой энергии?  
– Именно так.  
– Отлично, как там остальные? – Янка имела в виду всех, в том числе мя и ми.  
– Все в полном порядке. Второе и третье поколение даже я уже не всех помню по именам. Многие живут не здесь…  
Янка задумалась о реальности всего написанного и последствиях.   
– Как ваши новые сотрудники? – спросила королева и подмигнула сестрёнке, нежно приобняв.  
– Это облик у них новый, хотя да, возможности тоже, – подумав, сказал Робер. – И девочка очаровательная, я рад за мя, которое столько лет назад принёс со станции в ведёрке. Спасибо, вы хорошо поучаствовали в их судьбе.  
– Ну, сперва, правда, трудно привыкала к их истинному облику, – смущённо сообщила Янка.  
– Это, наверно, понятно, – повернулась к ней Марья. – Я выросла с мя, да и вообще мы тут ко всему привычные, но это же скорее исключение.  
– Мы с сестрёнкой из другого мира родом, – промолвила королева. – Да и на меня жизнь в Сонином мире наложила свои отпечатки.  
– Я же говорю, как раз это нормально.  
– Рада за вас всех.   
– А мы за вас.  
Королева склонила голову. Но всё равно могла почувствовать, как улыбается Марья – по-доброму и ободряюще. А ведь они с Соней когда-то сделали малышку Марью немного хулиганистой и гиперактивной. Но с их же лёгкой руки девочка это переросла и сделала собственный нелёгкий и абсолютно сознательный выбор.  
Сама авторша не знала даже, есть ли в каких других мирах ещё её создания.   
Может, во время отпуска с любимой сестричкой она выяснит и это. А пока…  
Янка отвела Марью в сторонку и тихо сообщила, что она обещала сестрёнке встречу с жидкими, а ныне вполне человекообразными существами.  
– Сейчас позову, одну минутку! Вот они поставят поле против внутренней тьмы на наших добровольцев – Колгрима и Фёдора – и придут.  
– Спасибо!   
Вскоре прибежали подростки. На свете они жили на самом деле давно, по крайней мере мя, но в Институте работали с тем же восторгом, как когда-то пятнадцатилетняя Мандрагора, а потом её сын…  
– Ну, привет, – робко поздоровалась Янка.   
– Здравствуйте, рады видеть! – Милен первой сделала реверанс, копируя Янкиных фрейлин, а Мишель неловко поклонился.  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой и кивнула.  
«Сегодня твой день, родная!».  
– Я тоже рада вас видеть, ребята! – заулыбалась Эльза. – Когда мы познакомились – вашим миром был просто фонтан. А теперь – может, вы нам, и особенно мне, я так мало знаю, всё-всё покажете?  
«Спасибо, любимая сестричка!»  
«Я люблю тебя, родная!»  
– Если я тоже могу рассчитывать… А то и в сторонке постою, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ну что ты!  
– Ну что вы…  
– Спасибо, – промолвила её величество.  
И они пошли через сад Института, поросший самыми разными растениями.  
Эльза старалась держаться рядом с сестрёнкой. Но, не выпуская её руки, рассматривала всё вокруг широко открытыми глазами, полными искреннего интереса.  
Янка уже ничему не удивлялась, но виду не показывала. Некоторые вещи и ей самой были интересны.   
«Я счастлива, что доставила тебе радость, родная», – вместе с мыслями Янка послала сестрёнке волну тепла и нежности.  
«А моя радость ещё куда больше оттого, что тебе хорошо!»  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя очень!»  
Местный Заповедник Янка раньше видала, но за время её отсутствия тут были нововведения. Порталы и гости из всех миров Дарта Ёжика.  
Многих Янка просто не знала ещё, может, потому, что ушла из Сониного мира слишком рано?  
В Смолленде-то были дела поинтереснее, чем читать чужие фантазии, пусть даже близкой подруги. Или сочинять свои. В общем, тут сестрёнок и не знали.  
«Сюда надо с Соней приходить, – передала Эльза. – Чтоб со всеми познакомила».  
«Да, именно, золотце. Даже я все её миры до конца не изучила».  
«Все знает только Ирма. Они же как мы с тобой – знают друг о друге всё».  
«Да уж. Не знаю, как другие, но лично я не всегда нахожу время подробно перечитать, а хочется».  
«Мне бы тоже хотелось, но всё равно всего не пойму. Они этим живут вдвоём, а со стороны в такое третьему не вписаться. Как и к нам, родная».  
«Это уж точно, сестрёнка. Но, я что смогу, я объясню».  
«А потом нам бы сюда уже втроём с Соней прийти, а можно ещё и с Ирмой».  
«Это надо, золотце. Им эти миры знакомы, может и я много нового для себя узнаю, возможно в новых вариантах».  
«Не то, что знакомы – в основном сами придумали…»  
«И могут дополнять в разных вариациях, что всегда интересно. Это я в стагнации и ничего нового придумать не могу. Позовём их, когда у них время и возможности будут – всё-таки семьи у обеих».  
«Ну да, это как с Анной, Яночка. Это мы с тобой друг для друга всё…»  
«Именно. Но нам с тобой надо научиться и к другим людям ровно относиться. Мы же друг за друга всегда встанем», – и приобняла.   
«Согласна, милая, – и поцеловала. – Друзьям всегда найдётся у нас место и время!»  
Прогулка утомила. Лаборатории, виварий и прочее решили отложить уже на завтра. А пока – ужинать и ночевать у родителей Марьи.  
У сестрёнок оказалась одна комната, что обеих очень обрадовало. Можно было снова шептаться, пока не сморит.  
– Ну, как ты, родная? – спросила Янка, приобняв сестрёнку.  
– Переполнена впечатлениями. А ведь это только начало, и ты всё время рядом, солнышко! Всё-таки дома мы часто спим в разное время или ты бываешь занята…  
– Всё для тебя, золотце! Теперь-то мы вместе и выспимся, как следует! Надеюсь, что так будет и после нашего возвращения, Эльзочка.  
– Приложим все усилия, родная.  
– Я рада, что тебе понравилась прогулка.   
– Я тоже так счастлива! За тебя главным образом, Яночка.  
– Почему? Это просто вопрос, ради любопытства, родная, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– А это как мячик друг другу перекидывать. Ты радуешься за меня, я вижу твою радость и радуюсь ещё больше, и так по нарастающей, – Эльза поцеловала сестричку в ответ. – А ещё ты, наконец, отдохнёшь!  
– Вместе с тобой, золотце! Когда ты рядом, я спокойна! – старшая от души обняла сестрёнку. – И счастлива безмерно!  
– Как и я! И не расстаёмся, и я уверена, что ты не пошла одна навстречу опасным приключениям, – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.  
– Нету больше опасностей, Эльзочка, и не будет, надеюсь! Я не хочу тебя терять!  
– Я тоже не хочу! Надеюсь, для нас с тобой, солнышко, настала пора радостных приключений!  
– А пусть будет так! Надеюсь, магия слова сработает и зло никогда нас преследовать не будет! – Янка крепче обняла сестрёнку. – Я заклинаю злые силы не преследовать меня и мою семью и друзей, и всех моих подданных! – это королева сказала ясно и громко.   
– И я тоже заклинаю!  
На улице прогремел гром и запахло озоном повсюду, даже в комнате. Это не погода испортилась – это было знамение. Заклинание сработало. А сестрёнки обнялись и долго не хотели отпускать друг друга. Так и сидели рядышком, пока совсем уж в сон не потянуло.  
Янка устроила сестрёнку на одной из кроватей и поцеловала на ночь.  
– Ох, Яночка, когда же я уложу тебя первой и убежусь, что ты и правда спокойно спишь… – тихо вздохнула Эльза.  
– Обещаю, родная, я лягу теперь же, – в доказательство она устроилась на соседней кровати.  
Эльза выбралась из-под одеяла и уже сама укутала и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Я посижу с тобой? Немножко…  
– Спасибо, родная! – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руку. – Только обещай тоже хорошо выспаться. Завтра будет насыщенный день.  
И уснула почти сразу же.  
Эльза поцеловала её в лоб и тихо ушла на свою кровать. Вскоре принцесса тоже мирно спала.

2.  
Второй день был посвящён осмотру лаборатории, которую Янка заценила по достоинству.  
Эльза понимала меньше – твёрдо знала только одно: здесь творится высокая наука, почти тоже в своём роде магия.  
«Если б я не стала королевой, наукой бы точно занялась, золотце».  
«А мне бы знаний не хватило…»  
«Я бы тебе точно помогла, сестрёнка. Надо было раньше заняться нашим общим образованием. Но ведь никогда не поздно, если ты согласна».  
«Почему бы и нет, если вместе!»  
«Вместе, солнышко! Всегда теперь вместе».  
«Конечно, Яночка!»  
Обе сестрёнки были под впечатлением. Под куда большим от лаборатории, нежели от вивария. Грифонов и единорогов они видели и дома… А Янка так и не поняла – разводят их тут или опыты над ними ставят. Она вообще была жёстко против любых опытов над живыми существами.   
Опыты, как потом выяснилось, не ставили, просто изучали в меру случайно найденные формы жизни.  
– У меня опыты над живыми существами запрещены, – срывающимся голосом проговорила Янка.   
– А над разумными с их согласия? Вообще без опытов вряд ли далеко продвинешься… – это была когда-то юная, а теперь тоже уже бабушка Мандрагора. Правда, специфичная бабушка – одевалась всё ещё в чём-то как гот или панк.  
– Тогда подписывается договор двусторонний, с предупреждением в случае чего об уголовной ответственности.  
– Логично. Да так-то у нас вивисекция тоже не в чести.  
– Просто когда я жила в Сонином мире, там было очень много зверских опытов над животными, – голос дрогнул. А Эльза тихонько взяла сестрёнку за руку.  
– Кто говорит, плохо. Но не резали бы лягушек в средние века – сейчас не лечили бы людей на уровне. Этот этап просто надо было пройти.  
– Много бы чего не делали теперь. Тогда это было необходимо. Но теперь-то что?  
– А теперь уже переросли давно, и слава Богу.  
– Да нет, не переросли, Марго. Так ведь вас по-настоящему зовут? Когда я уходила, там было ещё много жестокостей.   
– Ну Маргарита, да. И про «там» я знать ничего не знаю, я родилась здесь и говорила про то, что переросли здесь. Частично на моих глазах.  
– Да, этот мир Соня придумала хорошим и светлым, – кивнула Янка, немного успокаиваясь. Да и в самом деле, чего это она кипятится?   
– Мы тут все чокнутые и упоротые, что да, то да, – засмеялась Мандрагора, – но злодеи у нас только залётные.  
– Подруге и соавтору респект сделаю по возвращении, – пообещала колдунья.  
– Ирму не забудьте, она тоже участвовала.  
– Само собой. Просто я их с Соней воспринимаю как одно целое, – кивнула авторша.  
Вышли из вивария, распрощались.  
– Куда теперь, солнышко? – спросила Эльза.  
– Есть ещё один мир, сестрёнка, про который как-то упоминала мама. Только я там не была ещё сама.   
– И что же это за мир, Яночка?  
– Найда. Соня много про него писала…   
– А я, похоже, и не слышала никогда…  
– Я даже координат-то не знаю. У Рины, что ль спросить? Она там не однажды бывала.  
Янка мысленно связалась с подругой.  
«О, привет! Сейчас выведу прямо к Мгване… вернее, к месту её упокоения. Не полного – с духом-то можно пообщаться…»  
«Спасибо, Риш!»  
«Не за что, приятных впечатлений! Хотите, потом встречу вас у внуков Мгваны?»  
«Давай, подружка».  
Янка рассказала о разговоре сестрёнке.   
– Мы будем вызывать духов, золотце? – спросила та.  
– Похоже на то. Мгвана была подругой Рины…  
– И тоже не выбрала бессмертие?  
– Да. Но, может она сама нам расскажет. Пойдём?  
– Пойдём, Яночка!

С незримой помощью Рины сестрёнки перешли в новый для них мир. В то место, которое показала волшебница. Это был маленький цветущий остров, посреди которого – курган, заросший огромными красными цветами.  
– Под этим курганом и погребена бывшая колдунья Мгвана.  
А цветы раскрывались сами собой, будто чувствовали присутствие гостей.  
– Впрочем, Рина говорила, что Мгвана там не одна. Что ж, подождём. Надеюсь, проявится.   
И правда, из цветов, вернее, среди них соткалась тень. Только не красная, а чёрная, скудно одетая и увешанная амулетами.  
– Рина?.. Нет, кто-то другой, незнакомый. Но всё равно здорово, иначе не показалась бы.  
– Рина моя подруга, близкая, – хрипло проговорила Янка. – Можно сказать – моё создание…   
– И даже вот как… То есть правда, что всех нас и не только нас кто-то придумал?  
– Точно так, – кивнула Яна и вкратце рассказала, что ей самой было известно.   
– Ух, ты. У меня есть пара знакомых писателей, но они пишут только о том, что пережили сами или их знакомые. А чтоб вот так взять и придумать…  
– Соня пока занята, а то бы она тоже побывала тут. А мы с сестрёнкой вот гуляем по мирам. Кстати, я Яна, а это моя сестра Эльза, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Очень приятно, вы классные! И меня уже знаете, ведь так?  
– Ну, Рина рассказывала, да и я читала последнюю версию ваших приключений, Мгвана.   
– Ту самую книгу Элронда Хламса. Там всё правда, я гарантирую это. Сама диктовала, какой бы уж там эта правда ни была.  
Яна в знак согласия склонила голову.   
«Если ты не против, солнышко, перечитаем потом вместе».  
«С удовольствием, Яночка».  
– А приятно. Рада видеть таких сильных и чистых сердцем волшебниц.  
И правда, Эльза и Мгвана являли собой разительный контраст – зимней чистоты и летней страсти. Себя Янка видеть не могла, а вот это замечала…  
– Я не стану читать никому моралей, но вы вполне могли выбрать путь Света, Мгвана. Но воля автора повернула в другое русло, – Янка вообще о себе не думала.  
– Так я ж и выбрала! Уйдя в семейную жизнь.  
– Тогда понятно. П-простите, я… немного…  
– Да я поясню. Не я выбрала магию, а магия выбрала меня, и совсем не такая, как ваша. А тянущая за собой кровь и разврат. В моём случае или так, или никакой магии и честная цивильная жизнь.  
– Тогда без вопросов. Привет вам от Рины.  
– И ей тоже большой, надеюсь ещё повидаться. И с вашего позволения пойду, а то возлюбленный скучает, а он от меня и так натерпелся.  
– Покоя вам! – кивнула Янка и приобняла сестрёнку. – Ну а мы с тобой пойдём дальше, родная. Рина обещала нас встретить и кое с кем познакомить.  
– Здорово! Пошли, Яночка!  
Рина и вправду встретила их вскоре. Только уже совсем в другой стране, куда обе телепортировались. Здесь было немного веселей.   
– Ну, кто тут у нас? Кстати, Риш, привет тебе от Мгваны!  
– Сейчас и её внучке передадим, а моей крестнице. Она как ваша племянница – родилась с искрой и знает, как правильно использовать магию!  
– Она теперь взрослая, я думаю. Сколько демиурго-лет прошло ведь, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да нет, маленькая, этот мир давно не трогали и не дополняли.  
Королева поникла, чувствуя и свою вину как соавтора. Арина, возможно, имела бы полное право обидеться.  
– Да не грусти ты. Тут всё по принципу «остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно!»  
– Или как в симсах – не трогаешь какое-то семейство, так и дети там не растут и другие события не происходят, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Только не в третьих, но это к слову. Да и чем плохо, когда всё хорошо и ничего не меняется?  
– Когда я ушла из Сониного мира, третьей части ещё не было, – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Прости, золотце, что гружу непонятными вещами».  
«Очень даже понятными, я что не понимаю из слов – то чувствую по твоему настроению, Яночка».  
– Ну, ясно.  
– Пошли знакомиться?  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя больше всех!»  
– Пошли, конечно!  
Компания подошла к дому, где, по информации, и жили близкие Мгваны. Дочь, тоже отказавшаяся от магии, зять-священник, орава мальчишек и среди них единственная девочка и единственный маг – собственно, Арина. Африканская кровь в ней почти и не была заметна. Зато магическая искорка в Арине усиливалась – Янка это точно «видела» и чувствовала.   
Янка представилась сама и представила сестрёнку.  
– Рады знакомству, – дружно сказали все.  
Королева собралась наконец и передала привет от Мгваны.   
– Ой, она вам явилась? А нам старается не… почаще надо туда ездить…  
– Да я сама удивилась, – кивнула её величество.   
– Она просто боится меня направлять, – застенчиво сказала Арина.  
– Если вас отпустят в соседний мир, я бы тебя направила, малышка, – проговорила Янка.  
– Это к крёстной, к Рине? Точно отпустят! Я ещё там никогда не была!  
– Это наш общий мир, – проговорила Янка. – Я там королева.   
– Вообще круто!  
– Так что некоторые уроки я тебе дам! – и сотворила ледяную статуэтку.  
– Спасибо!  
– Да не за что!  
«Хорошо, что ещё один человек счастлив, родная».  
«Да, познакомится с ровесницами…»  
«Тоже верно, родная».  
«А пока возьмём с нами путешествовать? Или пусть с Риной в Смолленд отправится?»  
«Спросить надо, как она сама решит, солнышко».  
Впрочем, даже спрашивать не пришлось. Девочка уже висела на шее у крёстной – ужасно соскучилась.  
– Вы в Смолленд, Риш? – спросила Янка. – Просто у нас ещё несколько пунктов впереди.   
– Мы – пожалуй, да. Потом всё-всё расскажете!  
– Обязательно, Риш!  
– Ну а нам, пожалуй, пора в путь.  
– Удачи вам!

Девчонки отправились в гостиницу. Она была небольшая, почти семейный пансион.  
Янка нашла чем расплатиться – у неё нашёлся маленький бриллиант, который она прихватила из дома на такие случаи. Хозяйка пансиона была счастлива. Девчонки получили двухместный номер. И долго шептались, лёжа на кроватях. А за окнами шумела пшеница и грело в меру жаркое, клонящееся к закату солнце.  
Янка поднялась и подошла к окну.  
– Люблю такие вот золотые закаты, родная.   
– Красиво, да. И не слишком жарко, хотя днём было не так приятно.  
Старшая хлопнула себя по лбу:  
– Какой же я тормоз, сестрёнка! Я же могла намагичить нам с тобой немного морозцу! – и села на свою кровать, расстроенная.  
– Ничего, я ж не страдала! – Эльза поцеловала её в щёчку. – Это просто сейчас стало идеально.  
Вместо ответа Янка уткнулась в плечо сестрёнке.  
– Я – бесчувственное существо, сестрёнка!  
– Всё в порядке, милая, мы отвлекались. Я же тоже не замечала.  
Сестрёнки сидели на Янкиной кровати, обнявшись, и любовались закатом. Эльза продолжила:  
– Нам о плохом или о том, что плохим кажется, и помнить не стоит, Яночка. Надо заострять внимание на хорошем, а плохое просто смывать с себя.  
– Прости, что так… вышло… Я попробую.  
– Да ничего и не было, радость моя!  
Они обнялись.   
– Давай спать? – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Давай. Я даже не буду спрашивать, куда ты завтра меня поведёшь, солнышко!  
– Я сама ещё не знаю, подумаем вместе! – Янка укрыла сестрёнку и поцеловала.  
– Хорошо! Спокойной ночи, родная! – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Доброй ночи, солнышко.  
Яна устроилась рядом и уснула, едва коснувшись подушки.

3.  
С утра девчонки, выспавшиеся, подкрепились тут же в пансионе и отправились в дальнейшее путешествие. Выбирать решили на сей раз по наитию.  
– Давай туда, куда чутьё выведет, сестрёнка? – старшая нежно приобняла Эльзу.  
– Давай, наверняка это будет что-то замечательное!  
Янка настроилась на светлое и чистое и открыла портал.   
И они попали в ухоженный – в меру ухоженный – парк с клумбами в виде красных звёзд и статуями-памятниками.  
Янка хмыкнула: как же ей, королеве, тут будет? В государстве рабочих и крестьян, свергнувших всех угнетателей? Да и не ей одной – сестрёнка тоже королевской крови.  
– А где мы, Яночка?  
– Где-то в светлом мире. Соня называла это «коммунистическим раем».   
– То есть мир совсем без зла? Интересно, разве он может быть намного лучше Смолленда, золотце?  
– Давай просто посмотрим, сестрёнка? Может, что-то, какие-то хорошие и светлые идеи воплотим и в Смолленде у нас. Хотя, я чую, тут много хорошего.  
– Тебе рассказывали, а мне совсем нет…  
Янка вкратце поведала сестрёнке сам принцип и идеи этого мира, насколько сама была в курсе.   
– Немного похоже на то, что у нас в Смолленде.  
– Да, только оформление другое.  
– Многие в Сонином мире именно к такому мироустройству и стремились.  
– А мы сами строим. Но для них мы сказка, наверно…  
– Наверно, сестрёнка. Пошли дальше, посмотрим?  
– Конечно!  
В парке гуляли люди – много счастливого народу. Наши героини ничем почти не отличались от местного населения. Все улыбались, и им тоже.  
– Прямо как у нас дома, золотце, – Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку.   
– Побольше бы таких миров, родная!  
– Я чувствую, что они есть, золотце, и их много, – проговорила Янка. – Это один из них.  
– Вот и замечательно!  
Тут Янка заметила в толпе смутно знакомого старичка – про него однажды рассказывала Соня. А с ним милую уютную старушку.  
– У нас с ними есть общие знакомые! – почуяла и Эльза.  
– Именно. Пойдём, спросим?   
Пожилые люди сначала с недоумением поглядели на незнакомых девушек.  
– Я с Соней знакома, – проговорила Янка. – Мы друзья. И даже больше того – соавторы.  
– А, всё, понял. Мы вас даже ждали. Пока в этом виде, прежде чем начать новую жизнь, вторую молодость.  
Сестрёнки переглянулись с улыбками.  
– Вас… не шокирует то, что я… являюсь королевой в своём мире? – брякнула вдруг Янка.  
– Мало ли мы видели миров. Единоличный правитель может называться по-разному, суть-то одна.  
– Ну да, вы правы.   
– Главное, видеть эту суть, а не ссориться из-за ерунды. Вернее, из-за символических кружев.  
– Наш с сестрёнкой мир немного похож на ваш, – проговорила её величество.   
– Я же и говорю – всё на свете добро сводится к одному знаменателю. Только оборочки разные, и надо смотреть сквозь них. Чтоб сплачивало, а не разобщало.  
– Это верно, – кивнула Янка.  
– Вы вечны, и вам не надо меняться, – продолжил бывший Ежевой рыцарь. – А вот нам надо бы кое-что переиграть в молодости. Впрочем, это история не для двух незамужних и кристально чистых девушек, идущих путём аккумуляции и сублимации энергии.  
– Вам… вам бы хотелось обрести молодость? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– Так мы и обретём в любой момент.  
– Тогда удачи вам! И счастья! А у нас ещё несколько миров, которые хотелось бы посетить. И в том числе миров навроде вашего.  
– Вам тоже удачи и счастья!  
Девчонки гуляли ещё, пока не устали. Да и день тут клонился к вечеру.   
– Ну что, Яночка, новая ночёвка в новом месте?  
– Да. Пойдём, найдём? – и спохватилась: – Устала, родная? А то я снова какая-то… бесчувственная, – промолвила Яна и поникла.  
– Ни капельки не устала, не беспокойся, сестричка, просто темнеет уже…  
Они добрались до маленькой гостиницы. Янка присмотрелась, чем народ расплачивается в этом мире. В основном пускали так или просили помочь общему хозяйству.  
Тут оказался сломан холодильник: не морозил.   
– Вы специалист?  
– В каком-то плане – да, – кивнула Янка и исправила ситуацию. – Теперь ему вечно износу не будет.  
– Ой, спасибо! Оставайтесь с нами!  
«Вот и способности пригодились, милая».  
– Мы только переночуем.  
«Точно, солнышко!»  
– И на том спасибо.  
Девчонкам дали двухместную комнату. Им везде так везло.  
– Это потому что мы сделали заклинание, родная, – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руки. – Чтобы всё зло обходило нас стороной!  
– Ну и прекрасно! – Эльза крепко сжимала её ладони.  
– Давай завтра так же, наугад, сестрёнка? Хотя… мы тут ещё не всё осмотрели?  
– Наверно, не всё! Одних памятников сколько!  
– Значит, завтра продолжим!   
– Обязательно, милая!  
Янка склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
И так они долго сидели обнявшись.  
– Последним нашим пунктом будет наш родной мир, солнышко. Анне столько надо будет рассказать, – тихонько промолвила Янка.  
– Да, жаль, что она не видит всего этого…  
– Ну, у меня кое-что есть, – Янка вытащила из кармана пачку фотографий. Магических.  
– Какая красота! Береги для Анны и её семьи.  
– Конечно, золотце.  
Янка засунула фото в карман, упаковав в пакетик.  
– И наделай ещё много, солнышко моё!  
– Обязательно, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку покрепче. – Хорошо сегодня погуляли, родная.  
– Да. Так мирно и красиво было…  
– Подольше погуляем, – и поцеловала. – Устала за сегодня? Вижу ведь.  
– Это приятная усталость, золотко.  
– Давай спать? – Янка намеревалась устроить сестрёнку.  
– Давай, милая.  
Устроив сестрёнку, Янка поцеловала её. Эльза заснула быстро и блаженно.  
Янка тоже на соседней кровати. На завтра было запланирована ещё прогулка. Такая же приятная. «Люблю тебя», – успела передать Янка, пока не заснула.  
«И я тебя», – промурчала Эльза во сне.

Утром Эльза засмотрелась из окна на красивый памятник на углу. Девушка, бегущая к мужчине.  
– Кто это такие, Яночка? Ты не знаешь?  
– Джина Рицци её зовут, или звали… А мужчина – Рихард, – отозвалась Янка.  
– О, и правда знаешь, а я только что-то смутное слышала…  
– Мы с Соней как-то то ли писали, то ли планировали… А может, я просто читала…  
– Поняла. Как живые… Как те скульптуры, что мы с тобой создаём – что-то есть в этом памятнике эдакое…  
– Я плохо помню, что за история была, надеюсь найти и перечитать, когда в Смолленд вернёмся.   
– А может, солнышко, мы и раньше что-то узнаем? Прямо тут?  
– Тогда надо поискать кого-то, кто в курсе, родная, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Не хочется тебя отпускать, Яночка… но надо бы перекусить и гулять, – пока что Эльза положила голову ей на плечо.  
– А так мы вместе начнём поиски, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась старшая сестрёнка. – Я без тебя – никуда! Позавтракаем и в путь.  
Так они и сделали.  
Погода была прекрасная, народу опять гуляло много. Правда, для начала и расспрашивать не пришлось. Рядом с памятником была табличка с текстом.  
Янка знала язык, на котором написан текст, и перевела для сестрёнки. Там было что-то о великой любви.  
Рихард Зоргенфрай был знаменитым, выдающимся разведчиком, он работал за границей, когда ещё были границы… и однажды встретил девушку, дочь воинственной и свободолюбивой королевы, отстоявшей когда-то своё маленькое государство, и священника, которого эта королева подначила пересмотреть постулат о целибате. С кардинала Рицци, выходца из дикого лесного народа, началась новая ветвь христианства в этом мире. Как же давно это было… Но в этом мире эпохи и их приметы меняются, а из людей умирают только солдаты и шпионы. (Как позже пояснит Соня – сейчас сестрёнки находились в мире игры «Цивилизация», в том варианте развития, когда в объединённом мире победила идеология «порядок»).  
Джина помнила средневековье – а обнаружила себя уже во вполне современном мире. И легко вписалась в Коминтерн. Не только из-за прекрасных глаз разведчика, который отлично знал, кто она такая, и столь же великолепно умел пользоваться своим обаянием. В Джине смешалась самая горячая кровь – кельтской матери и отца-итальянца. Революция для этой девушки была далеко не просто поводом пошуметь… А национально-освободительная борьба – двойным голосом крови.  
– Героическая парочка, – заметила Янка.   
– Авантюрная, – вздохнула Эльза. – Но это тоже разновидность славы и подвига.  
– Я даже названия этого мира не знаю, – хмыкнула Яна. – Потом у Сони спросить надо будет. Но мир интересный!  
– Даже красивый. Но чем же закончилась история? Читай дальше, Яночка!  
Рихард насилу эвакуировал Джину в тогда уже Советскую Россию, на землю, свободную от любых захватчиков и их прихвостней. Самого вскоре схватили, этого было не избежать… но и Джина не могла закончить свои дни спокойно. В глубоком тылу умерла в преждевременных родах, пытаясь вернуться на фронт.  
Яна перевела и окончание текста. Обе сестрёнки долго молчали. Склонив головы перед чужой удалью и печалью.  
– Не смогла его просто ждать… – наконец произнесла Эльза.  
– Такое время было, сестрёнка.  
– Скорее, это такие люди. Для невидимого фронта она слишком ярко горела. Мне так кажется.  
– И к тому же сильно любила… своего Рихарда. В наше время люди не такие….  
– Мама говорит – люди во все времена одинаковые. И что, например, сильно любить не для всех значит хранить верность…  
– Наверно, она права.   
Они ещё постояли перед памятником и отправились дальше, взявшись за руки.  
И тут услышали за спиной какое-то движение.  
Янка обернулась и чуть не навернулась на ровном месте: перед ней плавал призрак. Той самой девушки, с памятника… Джина в этом виде не сильно отличалась от Мгваны.  
– Здравствуйте, гости, спасибо за участие!  
– Да не за что, – чуть улыбнулась Эльза.  
Янка склонила голову, улыбнувшись.   
– Я много слышала про вас, да тут на памятнике ещё прочитали…  
– Там, как ни странно, ничего не наврали. Они только не знают, что мы ещё и в другом мире поработали, уже будучи духами…  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой. Потом сказала:   
– Мой соавтор как-то писала про вас. Она живёт в почти реальном мире.  
– Да, мы и работали в одной из версий «почти реального», всё сходится. Было тяжко. Сейчас в её реальности лучше, чем в её же придумках. И до чего легко с вами это обсуждать! Видно же, что тоже много миров повидали!  
– Я родом из другого мира, просто несколько десятков лет жила в Сонином, как бы в изгнании – меня увезли, спасая от одного мерзавца, – проговорила Янка. – И с мамой долго скиталась по мирам…  
– Вот оно и чувствуется. А как вас зовут и где теперь живёте?  
– Я Яна, а это моя сестрёнка, Эльза. Мы на два мира – свой родной, Эренделл, и мой, придуманный и созданный мною – Смолленд, где я королева. Хотя моё настоящее имя Ингеборг. В смысле – имя, данное при рождении, – добавила Янка. – А Яной меня окрестила мама, это как конспирация…  
– Очень круто. Моя мама тоже королева. Ну в нынешнее время титул звучит как «мать кельтских народов»… А про имя понятно, меня просто сократили, Реджина я…  
– Очень приятно. Ну, мы не кельты, мы скандинавы.  
«Прости, солнышко, что разошлась так».  
«Как? Ты ведёшь себя отлично и ей нравишься, родная!»  
– Значит, у нас жили бы либо у викингов, либо в Швеции. Но у вас там, наверно, лучше и спокойнее.  
– Мы с сестрёнкой из Норвегии.  
– Это и есть земли викингов.  
– У нас как здесь, тихо и спокойно.  
– Вот и отлично.  
«Главное для меня – чтоб тебя не огорчать, родная».  
«Да чем бы? Всё отлично, Яночка!»  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
Вид у Янки был немного задумчивый.   
– Соня много чего писала про Зоргфальта, – произнесла она наконец. – Или я уже ошиблась по поводу его фамилии, прошу прощения… – поправилась королева.  
– Зоргфальт и Зоргенфрай, с которым живу я – это разные люди, ну да не буду запутывать…  
– Простите ещё раз. У меня такая каша в голове из всевозможных текстов и от уже посещённых миров…  
– Ничего, все путаются.  
– Вы хотели вслед за Рихардом?   
– Всю жизнь хотела, даже отбила у всех его девиц, что крутились вокруг него по работе и так. А соединились уже в вечности…  
– Да уж…   
– И у нас тоже жизнь насыщенная.  
Они поговорили ещё немного. И стали прощаться.  
– С вами интересно, но у нас ещё планы, – несколько виновато промолвила Янка.   
«У тебя так и не получилось слова вставить, сестрёнка. Из-за меня».  
«А я слушала, так намного приятнее».  
– Да я понимаю, удачи!  
– И вам ещё больше!   
Призрак пропал.   
– А Рихард так и не показался… – подумала вслух Эльза. – Неловко перед нами, наверно.  
– Может, он вообще в другом мире или просто занят? – предположила Янка и переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– По идее, они всегда вместе. Возможно, не хотел давать Джине повод для ревности, – хихикнула Эльза.  
– Вот, наверно, это, – прыснула старшая и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– И не потому, что мы бы заинтересовались – сам не хотел даже взглянуть, чтоб чего не подумали! Ладно, а теперь мы куда, родная?  
– В тот мир, куда я с Риной на разведку ходила. Некоторые вещи и персонажи могут шокировать, предупреждаю сразу.  
– Ну, поглядим!

4.  
Янка открыла портал. И он вывел в какую-то гористую местность.  
Эльза с интересом осматривалась. Горы она видела, но они были меньше и холоднее.  
– Стоять! – откуда-то послышался грозный окрик.  
Из-за вершины высунулись воинственные коротышки. Янка с насмешкой посмотрела на этих людей.  
«И это собралось с нами воевать? Мне кажется, они не собираются пропускать нас через свои земли».  
– Мы пришли с миром, – улыбнулась Эльза, – нам чужая свобода ни к чему.  
Коротышки растерянно переглянулись.  
– Угу, просто погулять, – хмыкнула вторая волшебница.  
– Ну, ладно, проходите. На злых фей или фальшивых богинь вроде непохожи… Только мы вас всё равно не знаем.  
«Кстати, сестрёнка, я здесь Ингеборг. По крайней мере, меня тут знают под этим именем, я так представилась, когда с Риной тут была».  
«Запомню, милая».  
«Прости, если что, золотце».  
– Сейчас узнаете, – в доказательство Янка превратила в лёд одну из небольших скал.  
– Точно не нападёте?  
– Делать нам больше нечего? – мрачно пробубнила Янка-Ингеборг.  
– Ладно, верим.  
– Ох, чую, одна из местных магичек пожалует.  
– Здесь же нет злых.  
– Ну, так и мы ведь добрые, – Янка закашлялась. – Я Ингеборг, волшебница, а это моя сестра Эльза. Тоже волшебница.  
– И ни нам, ни вам, местным, ничего не будет, – заверила Эльза.  
– Кстати, сестрёнка, ты не устала? А то вон там, – Янка кивнула в сторону возвышавшегося вдали замка, – есть вполне приемлемое место, чтобы разместиться на отдых таким как мы.  
– Пока что совсем не устала, хочу погулять.  
– Тогда вперёд!   
Девчонки собрались было отправиться в путь, но среди местных нашлась парочка недовольных.  
– Да что тут опять лазят всякие? Давайте их побьём!  
– Прекрати! Бить женщин?!  
– Погоди, золотце, – Янка повернулась к задире и закатала рукава.  
– Ты будешь драться? – опешил тот. – Ты же волшебница!  
Эльза понимала, что ничего страшного нет, но всё же переживала.  
«Не собираюсь я бить его, напугаю просто».  
– Ты чем-то недоволен? – сильная Янка ухватила за шкирку задиру и пристально поглядела тому в глаза. – Я тебе не какая-нибудь Арахна, я туман насылать не стану. Я превращу в лёд всю вашу страну! Предупреждаю сразу так что думай, с кем драться собрался!  
«Яночка, всю страну-то зачем?! Адресно!!! Выборочно!!! Ожесточишь же сейчас!»  
– Я же говорил – злобная. Только прикидывается!  
«Не бойся, не собираюсь я их морозить».  
– Иди гуляй! – и выпустила ворот.  
«Нет, ты уж, Яночка, или не говори, или делай, что сказала. Словами бросаться нельзя. Тем более магам».  
Конечно, хамы только силу и понимают, но впечатление было испорчено навсегда.  
«Таких хулиганов, как этот, только припугнуть стоит. И я подумала, что они тебе навредить могли».  
– Ладно, живите, как живёте. Но своего задиру воспитайте! Иначе это сделаю я.  
– Разберёмся без вас!  
«Не могли. И никогда не надо терять достоинство и показывать гнев, никогда. Это не по-королевски».  
«Я понимаю. Обещаю, не повторится».  
Напоследок Янка стёрла у местных из памяти этот инцидент, оставив только приятную встречу.  
«Ну вот, так лучше, милая. А то ж какие слухи пойдут, а тут, насколько я знаю, отбиваться умеют».  
«Ладно. Ты права, сестрёнка. А ты откуда знаешь?»  
«Ты же сама, родная, научила меня считывать настроение. А это всегда и часть воспоминаний».  
«А, ну да, прости. Мне пора вспыхнуть, сестрёнка, а то я и дальше косячить буду сильно».  
«Пойдём выше, на ледник. И мой тебе совет, Яночка – чаще лезь в головы и сердца встречных, раз уж было тяжело перечитать книги об этом мире».  
«Хорошо, сестрёнка».  
Девчонки поднялись на ледник, и Янка вспыхнула как факел. «Горела» она недолго, но ей сразу стало легче, когда она погасла. Одежда осталась целой. Оглянувшись, она узрела вдали незнакомых подростков на лошадях. Те изумлённо взирали на пришлых колдуний. Видимо, сразу поняв, что колдуньи – и что пришлые.  
– Спасибо тебе, родная! Если б ты не остановила меня, я бы натворила дел! – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Всегда рада, милая! – Эльза обняла её в ответ.  
– Пошли дальше?  
– Пошли. Только на нас смотрят.  
– А, эти двое на лошадях? Судя по их одежде, они американцы. Спросим, чего им? Хотя, у них тот же вопрос к нам, наверно.  
– Они к давним друзьям в гости приехали, я уже вижу.  
– Пошли, познакомимся.  
– Давай, конечно.  
Обе сестрёнки подошли на расстояние вытянутой руки к приезжим.  
– Ой, здравствуйте! – начала девочка. – Мы вас никогда не видели, сколь же полна чудес Волшебная страна!  
– А мы тут никогда и не были, – приветливо улыбнулась королева. – Я Ингеборг, а это моя сестра Эльза. Мы так-то из… как бы это сказать… из другого мира вообще. И да, мы волшебницы.  
– Ой, ещё волшебницы? Очень приятно! А мы – Энни и Тим из Канзаса.  
– Слышала про вас.  
– Опять друзья расхвастали? – засмеялась девочка.  
– Нет. Моя дорогая подруга поведала. Тут знают про Рину.  
– Да, Рину знаем, хоть лично и не встречали.  
Янка создала как бы голографический образ, настолько реальный, будто настоящий: милая молодая женщина с золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой и в белом брючном костюме.  
– Красивая, – оценила Энни. – Будем знать, как она выглядит. У нас много общих друзей.  
– Кое-кого я уже встречала, – Янка махнула рукой, будто отгоняла комаров, и образ рассеялся.  
– Ну и здорово!  
– Ну да. Только я ещё и королева в своём мире, моя сестрёнка – принцесса.  
– Ничего себе, что ж за мир такой? – парень взглянул на них с любопытством.  
Янка взглянула на сестрёнку, как бы прося помощи. Эльза улыбнулась:  
– Добрый сказочный мир. Прямо как ваш… тот, где вы сейчас в гостях, ребята.  
– Я его когда-то создала, а потом узнала, что Смолленд стал реальностью, – отозвалась Янка-Ингеборг. – И я там поселилась.  
– Так это же… круче Гуррикапа! Так бывает?  
– Ну, если вы не против, приглашаю вас к себе. Портал открою. Только у меня там другое время, почти конец двадцать первого века.  
– Будущее – это круто! – восхитился уже Тим.  
– Что ж, можем продвигаться вперёд. Если никто не против.  
– Прямо вот так… – задумалась Энни. – Мы же к друзьям приехали, и они, наверно, уже знают…  
– Им-то откуда знать? Разве есть средство?   
«Надеюсь, я не косячу на этот раз?»  
– Птичья эстафета вот-вот доложит.  
– «Шпионы тут, шпионы здесь,  
Без них ни встать, без них ни сесть.  
Чихнёт француз,  
Известно кардиналу», – тихонько пропела Янка, хитро прищурившись.  
Эльза чуть слышно засмеялась.  
– Мы приехали без приглашения, – добавил Тим, – но это не сильно меняет дело.  
«Из одного любимого фильма песенка, золотце».  
– Ну да, к друзьям без приглашения ходят.  
– Вот именно. Старшую вот сестру не уговорили, всё ещё верит в предсказание, что ей не суждено сюда вернуться.  
– Пора бы уж бросать верить в предсказания, ребята, – промолвила Янка. – Предсказания иногда ошибаются, – Янка сделала жест рукой – и рядом с ними появилась довольно взрослая девушка, недоумённо озиравшаяся по сторонам.  
– Так же не бывает! – были первые её слова.  
– Если желание сильно, то сбывается всё, мисс Смит! – ледяным голосом проговорила королева. – И какие-то предсказания тут ни при чём!  
– А я тебе говорила! – сказала Энни самым противным голосом, на какой только способны младшие сёстры. – Чай, ты не Сьюзен, которая предала Нарнию ради колготок и помады, и не Венди, которая переросла Остров Небывалый!  
– Умничать дома будешь, – Элли обернулась к Янке. – А вы, сударыня, кто?  
«Интересно, маман за нами наблюдает?»  
«Я бы на её месте точно наблюдала».  
– Ингеборг, королева Смолленда. А это моя сестра, Эльза, принцесса. И да, мы волшебницы.  
– Наверно, очень могущественные. Рада знакомству.  
– Ну, есть немного, – Янка поскромничала за себя. – Сестрёнка сильнее.  
– Не думаю, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Ну, снежных монстров ты умеешь создавать лучше меня! И дворцы ледяные тоже, – Янка нежно приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Но людей телепортировать из неволшебного мира – однако, нет, – Эльза улыбнулась, обнимая Янку в ответ.  
– Возможно, сестрёнка, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
«Мам, ты наблюдаешь за нами?» – пробовала связаться с Маргит Янка.  
«Ну так, периодически», – ответ долетел словно сквозь вату.  
«И что думаешь?»  
«Пока только скажу – прикольно и завидую. Но эмпатию пользуй чаще. У Эльзочки вон учись, которая эту технику без году неделя как освоила. А то закончишь в калоше».  
«Ладно, мам».  
– Всё время хотелось исправить несправедливость в отношении вас, Элли. Страдать из-за каких-то предсказаний – это глупо. Пора забыть про них. Ваши друзья будут вам рады!   
– Ничего себе, большое вам спасибо, конечно, будут счастливы!  
– Я рада за вас.  
– Идём все вместе в гости? – предложила Эльза.  
– Боюсь, сестрёнка, ты обалдеешь от… друзей, – предупредила Янка. – Я так же взирала на них, как в первое своё появление в Эренделле на троллей.  
– Мне уже интересно, милая.  
– Ну, смотри. И не говори, что я не предупреждала, – и взяла сестрёнку под руку.  
Добирались долго. Сразу столько народу телепортировать было сложно, да и Янка плохо помнила, где Изумрудный город. Хотя карта была в памяти, но сама Янка плохо ориентировалась в пространстве.  
Но вот наконец ворота, знакомое – многим – сияние изумрудов на башнях…  
Их уже ждали. Страшила кинулся прежде всего к Элли, не веря своим глазам, потом подошли и остальные.  
Янка-Ингеборг лишь стояла с загадочным видом и озиралась по сторонам.  
«Всё-таки наши эренделльские тролли привычнее, да Олаф с Зефиркой».  
«Но что-то новое всегда интересно. И я поняла так, что в Сонином мире все зачитываются этой книжкой и в мечтах стоят перед этими воротами…»  
«Да. И из-за этого меня когда-то в грязь втоптали. Потому и был мощнейший блок и полное неприятие».  
«Ну уж извини, но неприятие должно быть тех, кто втаптывает. Сказочная страна принадлежит всем, и одни читатели не должны считать себя правильнее других и крыть тех, кто видит не как они или кажется им каким-то не таким. Мир-то – вот он! И он – всехний и всем рад!»  
«Я этот блок и неприятие воспринимаю, как уже прошедший момент благодаря Рине. И дай Бог, чтобы навсегда».  
«Хорошо бы, милая. Вот, смотри, трогай, вдыхай воздух и сразу поймёшь, что настоящее, а что наносные бредни. Мне вот очень нравится, а я книжек не читала и смотрю совершенно свежим взглядом!»  
«Ты права, родная. Это у меня комплексы дурацкие».  
«Вылечим, солнышко, засияешь!»  
«Спасибо, золотце! Мне надо быть выше своих комплексов. Это ведь другой мир просто, со своими законами и жителями».  
«Вот именно. И они не виноваты, что кто-то написал про них книжки, а ещё кто-то читал их как дурак законы и не научился из них дружбе и доброму отношению к людям».  
«Я тебя люблю, родная».  
«И я тебя тоже, очень. Будем делать друг друга лучше».  
«Конечно, солнышко».  
Янка долго смотрела в сторону какого-то дядьки с длинной бородой, упражнявшегося с мечом.  
– Ну, кто так фехтует? – и поморщилась.  
– Он чисто для красоты. В бою у него другие таланты, – сообщила Энни.  
– А вообще он умеет?  
– На уровне строевой шагистики. Для парадов.  
– Понятненько.   
«Не бойся, милая, никаких дуэлей».  
«Не боюсь. Даже спортивных».  
«Не хочу расстраивать сестрёнку любимую».  
На саму Янку уже тоже обратили внимание.  
– О, вы снова к нам, и не одна? Это ваша сестра?  
– Да. Эльза, – принцесса улыбнулась, разглядывая новых знакомых во все глаза.  
– Мы просто гуляем. Отдохнуть ведь надо от государственных-то дел, – хрипло промолвила Яна.  
– Мы всегда рады гостям.  
– И я очень рада знакомству!  
Сама Ингеборг только склонила голову.  
Все прошли в тронный зал.  
Хитро прищурившись, Янка огляделась. Но самой тащить огромные камни было бы не по силам. Да и у неё самой в Смолленде полно этого добра в месторождениях.  
«Яночка!» – Эльза была шокирована мелькнувшими мыслями сестрёнки.  
«Это всего лишь хулиганские мысли, солнышко. Мне этого добра и даром не надо».  
«Просто ты меня напугала немножко. Для них это ещё и символ всего их мира, эти камни снимали с башен, когда захватывали город…»  
«Я знаю, родная. Потому и не говорю вслух».  
«Вот и правильно. Ничего, что я теперь как контролёр у тебя в голове?»  
«Я даже рада, милая! Спасибо, что ты есть у меня!»  
«И тебе спасибо, Яночка!»  
В центре внимания за столом была Элли. Может, правителям Волшебной страны и хотелось узнать побольше о новых знакомых… но потом. Сегодня им просто предоставили все блага Изумрудного дворца.  
– Сегодня ваш день, мисс Смит, – проговорила Янка.  
Элли только скромно кивнула. Ей всё ещё не верилось.  
Колдунья только склонила голову. И подняла взгляд на нового вошедшего.  
«А вот и тот мужик с филином, мам», – и мысленно прыснула.  
«Мужик» явился ещё и с гостинцами – плодами собственного огорода.  
«Может, стоит им показать наш Смолленд, золотце?»  
«Было бы неплохо. Ты кого именно позвала бы, Яночка?»  
«Я даже не знаю, кто там будет действовать. Эти двое странных правителей точно не будут – их тут держит местная магия».  
«Да, я тоже вижу, что за пределами даже не этого мира, а своей страны они находиться не смогут. А Лев, скорее всего, разучится говорить».  
«Солнышко, у нас Базилио говорящий, – улыбнулась сестрёнке Яна. – Да Пальмира с котятами».  
«Ну, они – исключение, а тут даже малые букашки разговаривают…»  
«Да. А вот ребята бы точно не отказались бы».  
«Давай их и позовём. Лев без двух других правителей, наверно, и не поедет…»  
«Согласна. А если здесь организовать что-то навроде зеркала?» – и вдруг зевнула, прикрыв рот кулаком.  
«Давай завтра попробуем, солнышко. А сейчас пора спать…»  
«Я сегодня и не в силах жизненных, родная».  
«Почему? Хотя, наверно, просто надо отдохнуть…»  
«Я про то же, золотце».  
Хозяева заметили усталый вид новых знакомых. И попросили слуг проводить сестрёнок в отведённую им комнату.  
Оказавшись наедине с сестрёнкой, Янка повинилась:  
– Боялась, как всё воспримешь, золотце, – и склонила голову ей на плечо.  
– Бояться нечего, милая. Отличный же мир!  
– Тогда… всё в порядке, – старшая сестра робко улыбнулась.  
– Но впечатлений, конечно, море, Яночка!  
– Ты почаще дёргай меня и пожёстче, сестрёнка.  
– Ну, я не наша мама, я могу… только когда ты ну уж совсем неправа…  
– Хорошо. Не будь тебя рядом, я бы точно сгоряча всё тут заморозила, – тихо рассмеялась королева.  
– Я бы одна, может, тоже чего натворила. Не могу без тебя!  
– Я тоже, родная.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Хорошо, что мы вместе пошли, – и поцеловала.  
– Конечно! Я с самого начала хотела идти с тобой!  
– Прости меня, родная. Я всё больше виновата перед тобой, – голос дрогнул.  
– Ну что ты, Яночка. Может, тебе просто делать как я прошу – и всё?  
– Согласна. Отныне друг без друга никуда! – и обняла от души.  
Эльза расцеловала её в обе щеки. Янка ответила тем же. И долго потом сидели, обнявшись, не хотели отпускать друг друга. Но надо было всё-таки выспаться.  
Теперь Эльза устроила сестрёнку. Посидела, держа её за руку и гладя по волосам, пока Яна не уснула. Потом и сама принцесса отправилась в сонное царство.

5.  
Янка долго глядела в потолок и не могла понять, где находится. Потом вспомнила, где они с Эльзой на сей раз заночевали.  
– Просто сон какой-то, сестрёнка. Я много вчера накосячила?  
– После гор – ни разочка. Доброе утро, солнышко.  
– Доброе, сестрёнка. Какие планы на сегодня? Интересно, сколько времени дома прошло…  
– День за день, наверно. Мы хотели к нам гостей позвать…  
– Тогда пошли?  
– Конечно, золотце.  
На Янкино предложение подростки откликнулись с энтузиазмом. Элли, правда, не присоединилась. Она только-только, после стольких лет безнадёги, вернулась в страну своего детства!  
– Нам же пора возвращаться, – промолвила Янка.  
И они отбыли в компании гостей.  
Только дома, в своём замке, Янка вздохнула с облегчением.   
«Потом домой съездим, Анне много узнать предстоит».  
«И Ингрид тоже, родная».  
«Да, ей было бы интересно».  
«Вот и покажем всё».  
«И картинки у меня с собой».  
«Замечательно».  
– Ну-с, давайте пока дворец покажу? – улыбнулась Янка. Она теперь была в своём королевском облачении, отчего гости не сразу её узнали. Из тех коронованных особ, кого они встречали лично, так одевалась ну разве что Стелла. Янкино же платье было небесно-синего цвета.  
– Вы классно выглядите, – не удержался Тим. Энни украдкой показала ему кулак.  
Янка лишь склонила голову. Принцесса была снова в своём голубом сверкающем платье. И вот ей восхищалась скорее Энни. Каждая девчонка мечтает нарисовать такую принцессу!  
«Ты, солнышко, пользуешься успехом», – улыбнулась ей Янка.  
«Я рада. Я всегда хотела, чтоб меня любили, а меня боялись. Теперь-то у меня есть моя Яночка… но всё равно приятно».  
«Я тебя люблю, очень, никогда не сомневайся в этом, родная».  
«Само собой, и я счастлива!»  
Вместо ответа королева приобняла любимую сестрёнку.  
В одном из залов компания наткнулась на Маргит.   
– Уже вернулись, девочки?  
– Да, мам, и с гостями!  
– Представляю её величество королеву-мать, леди Маргит, – объявила гостям Янка.  
Ребята поклонились, Маргит радостно заулыбалась:  
– О, какие люди в гостях!  
– Старшая мисс Смит осталась… пусть с друзьями пообщается.  
– О, понимаю, давно пора.  
– Только я кое-кого чуть не заморозила, – скромно опустила глазки Янка. – В горах.  
– А, я видела, понимаю, всё обошлось.  
– Потом в Эренделл с сестрёнкой отправимся, с Анной повидаться.  
– Святое дело!  
– А теперь, если вы не против, прогуляемся по окрестностям? – предложила Янка гостям. – И… у меня есть ещё кое-что, что навсегда изменит ваше мировоззрение и взгляды на жизнь. Правда, владельцы этого парка-острова – мои друзья, но всё же лишняя реклама им не повредит.  
– Ничего себе! Что ж там за чудеса, каких мы ещё не видели? – Тим аж присвистнул.  
– Терпение, молодой человек. Всё постепенно будет.  
И они отправились.  
Янка теперь без сестры никуда не ходила. Они и теперь были вместе. Этому виду транспорта ребята сильно удивились.  
– У вас что, автомобилей нет, в вашем мире? – тоже удивилась Янка.  
– Только в очень больших городах и у богатых. И не такие.  
– А тут – почти у каждой семьи. Садитесь!   
Янка села за руль. Эльза заняла бы место рядом, но знала, что его принято считать опасным.  
«Всё будет хорошо, золотце».  
Кабриолет мягко тронулся с места. Янка взяла курс на Старый город.   
Энни и Тим прилипли к бортам машины. Эльза сидела между ребятами. А опасное место заняла Маргит. Ребята хотели что-то спросить, но её величество была сосредоточена на управлении и смотрела на дорогу. Решили подождать до места.  
Компания приехала к любимому Янкой месту в Старом городе – огромному дворцу и дворцовой площади.   
Гости засмотрелись – в Америке такого не увидишь, даже в Волшебной стране.  
– Полная копия Зимнего дворца, что в Петербурге, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Это в том мире, где я одно время жила…  
– Тим, – хихикнула Энни, – это изначальный Санкт-Петербург, а не тот, где жил Том Сойер!  
– Да знаю я!  
Маргит тихонько над ними смеялась.  
– Поехали дальше? – предложила Янка. – Познакомлю вас с одной доброй колдуньей.  
«Скучаешь, родная? Скоро снова тебя обниму!»  
«Не переживай, ещё посидим рядом, мы и так очень близко, Яночка».  
Янка выехала из города и направилась к Светлому. На повороте торчала какая-то обсерватория, уже полуразрушившаяся.   
– А тут у вас что? – поинтересовалась Энни. – Музей?  
– Когда я мир создавала, сдуру сунула сюда обсерваторию, сама не поняла зачем. Какое-то время работала, потом в негодность пришла.  
– Ну а вдруг кому-то бы и пригодилось, хоть школьникам?  
– Они в новое здание ездят, за Новым городом, – пояснила Янка и вырулила на территорию посёлка. Вскоре остановилась перед большим домом.   
– Но развалины симпатичные. А это дом Рины? Здорово!  
– Да, это их дом, – Янка вышла и открыла дверцы. На крыльце их уже встречали. Рина сразу догадалась, кто пришёл. И дома она одна была.   
– Здравствуйте, а мы о вас столько слышали! – сразу воскликнула Энни.  
– Ну, здравствуйте, проходите. – Рина горячо поприветствовала и остальных гостей. – Какими судьбами?  
– Яна и Эльзочка были в гостях в Волшебной стране, а Энни и Тим как раз тоже в гости приехали, – пояснила Маргит. – И девочки их пригласили.  
Сама Янка смущённо прокашлялась. Рина подмигнула ей, а потом просто обняла.  
«Можно поздравить с победой?»  
«Можно, Риш. Я им ещё и старшую сестру вытянула, Элли, сейчас она с друзьями общается», – Янка обняла подругу в ответ.  
«Ух ты, а вот это вообще колоссально!»  
«Пора забыть про дурацкие предсказания какой-то мыши».  
«Мышь мудрая, и тоже королева, но мало что нельзя попытаться изменить. Всё же в голове. Говорят даже – лучше не знать будущего, чтоб не программировать своё поведение».  
«Я сломала им все стереотипы. Пускай меняют жизнь к лучшему».  
Все расселись по диванам. Янка разместилась рядом с сестрёнкой и мамой. Хозяйка угостила компанию чаем.   
«Иногда надо. Только и о себе не забывать».  
Энни и Тим болтали с Риной об общих знакомых. А Янка – с сестрёнкой и мамой.  
– Что скажете? – посмотрела королева с надеждой на близких.  
– Что ты цветёшь, дочка.  
– И что я поэтому счастлива, Яночка!  
– Я преодолела тот… то препятствие… с вашей помощью! – Янка смущённо улыбнулась.  
– Мы рады за тебя, родная!  
– Но мне пока не стоит туда ездить. Мне надо всё переварить заново, всю информацию. Да и без меня там всем хорошо.  
– Но с твоей помощью – ещё лучше, – Эльза взяла сестрёнку под руку.  
Королева поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– А никто и не заставляет, – сказала мама. – Впечатлений и правда очень много. Одно дело Эльза, которая об этом мире доселе вообще не знала, другое – ты.  
Янка только кивнула. Потом добавила:  
– Да и миры наши слишком разные.  
– Я бы так не сказала, – задумалась Маргит. – Ну да это твоё восприятие. Хотя Смолленд без этих книг явно был бы каким-то другим.  
– Я про наш родной мир, – Янка оглядела близких.   
– Это может быть.  
Янка кивнула.  
– У нас ещё одно мероприятие, Риш, прости, что прервала.  
– Ничего, а какое?  
– На Остров съездить. Уверена, это перевернёт всё мировоззрение наших гостей, – Янка явно интриговала, умалчивая о предстоящем шоковом эффекте.  
– Ну, половину точно перевернёт.  
«Всё-таки драконов и Шестилапых они видели. Но остальное – да!»  
– Это очень древние ящеры, древнее драконов.   
Энни и Тим синхронно обернулись.  
– Остальное вы увидите на Острове! – компания допила чай и отправилась в дорогу. Рина осталась дома. Она всё это уже видела, да в Управлении было много дел.  
Только на прощание Янка пообещала:  
– Заезжай ко мне, поговорим.  
– Обязательно!  
– Счастливо, Риш.   
Ребята сгорали от нетерпения.  
Переправившись на пароме до острова, Яна повела всех в центральную часть. Гидом стал незнакомый ребятам высокий чернявый парень, которого Янка хорошо знала.  
Впечатлений было, конечно же, море. Янка с близкими обратили внимание на ошарашенный и обалдевший вид юных гостей. Одно дело чудеса, к которым они привыкли с детства. И совсем другое – ожившее прошлое планеты!  
Королева перемигнулась со своим рыцарем – тот довольно ухмыльнулся. С сестрёнкой же Янка держались за руки. Погуляли на славу!  
Пора было возвращаться домой. Янка протянула ребятам груду фотографий с ящерами: мол, покажете сестре.  
Энни и Тим были просто счастливы. И даже готовы прямо сейчас уйти порталом – пока впечатления свежие! Янка открыла им коридор в тот мир. И они быстро, весело распрощались.  
– Ну что ж, и мы вернёмся в замок.   
Доехали быстро. Эльза снова заняла место на заднем, безопасном сидении – мама и Янка настояли.  
– Я хочу защитить тебя, родная, на всякий случай. Если что, ты останешься целой и невредимой!  
Эльза согласилась. И, правда ведь, ещё наобнимаются!  
Компания вернулась в замок.  
«Что скажешь, мам, о пройденном этапе?»  
«Волшебный большой путь. Просто гигантский. На глазах меняешься!»  
«Ну, это стоило мне больших нервов», – Янка прыснула.  
«А по тебе и не скажешь. Настоящая королева».  
«Эльза не дала мне сорваться».  
«И Эльза тоже молодчина!»  
«Одно слово – родная душа».  
«Молодцы, больше не разлучайтесь».  
«И не собираемся».  
– Мы отдохнём пойдём. А завтра, думаю, отправимся к Анне.  
– С Богом!  
– Спасибо! – Янка поцеловала маму и ушла с сестрёнкой к себе.

– Отличное было путешествие, Яночка, спасибо тебе!  
– Тебе спасибо, родная, что не дала сорваться! – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Всегда рада помочь! Ты всё ещё… ненавидишь тот мир? Если не хочешь говорить об этом – забудь, что я вообще спрашивала.  
– Да я как-то ровно теперь отношусь, сестрёнка. Но возвращаться туда я бы не стала. Другие пусть ходят, я не мешаю.   
– А мне понравилось. Но и без него проживу спокойно, конечно.  
– Скучно там просто. Никаких событий.   
– Событий в нашей жизни и так некоторый перебор. А там отличный счастливый детский оазис.  
– Наверно, ты права, родная, – Яна взяла руки сестрёнки в свои. – Прости, если что не так было с моей стороны…  
– Для меня ты всегда самая лучшая! Но нам обеим надо больше думать о людях вокруг нас.  
– Это верно, золотце. И ты для меня самая лучшая!  
– Как и ты для меня, но это не значит, что надо обделять остальных. В конце концов, многим и многое мы должны.  
– Это верно. Мы-то с тобой всегда вместе, а люди приходят и уходят. Так пусть у них останутся хорошие впечатления.  
– Да. Даже у просто встречных. Что уж говорить о друзьях…  
– Изменимся, сестрёнка, и изменим своё отношение к миру, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Да. У нас времени много. У друзей, правда, порой нет…  
– Друзьям я тоже много должна, так что я сделаю для них всё возможное.   
– А я попробую помочь. Хотя бы побыть рядом. Я же теперь вижу больше, даже то, что ты и сама себе словами не проговариваешь, а только ощущаешь.  
– Спасибо тебе! Мне тоже надо свои способности использовать, родная, – Янка склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
– Да, вот об этом я давно хотела бы тебе сказать, но слов не находила. Если ты всё это время видела эмоциональный фон… почему же так часто ошибалась насчёт чужих намерений и настроения? Одно дело видеть врагов, другое – видеть зло там, где его нет. Почему-то с тех пор, как ты меня научила, со мной такого не случается.  
– Может, я теряю способность, сестрёнка?   
– Может, Яночка, ты ею просто никогда толком не пользовалась. Вот подключена она у тебя в фоновом режиме – и ладно. Ложь ты распознавала – но и только. Надо всегда сканировать людей. Столько узнаешь!  
– Я попробую, золотце. Завтра мы отправимся домой, в Эренделл, если ты не против. Я попробую.  
– А я помогу, солнышко! Конечно, не против! А пока я готова побыть твоими глазами в плане эмоций!  
– Спасибо, родная! – они обнялись.  
Завтра им предстоял самый приятный путь – на Родину. А пока они сидели, обнявшись. И шептались о приятном. Пока у обеих не начали слипаться глаза.

6.  
Утро началось рано. Очень хотелось скорее к родным.  
– После завтрака и отправимся. Подольше побыть там охота, родная, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да, давно не были, прямо не терпится!  
Перекусив и попрощавшись с мамой, девчонки прошли через портал.   
– Ну-с, что тут нового?  
В общем-то, ничего не изменилось. Это было хорошо уже потому, что, значит, ничего не стало хуже.  
Ингрид встречала тёток бегом. Потом подошёл Кристофф, а Анна освободилась последней.  
Янка этого не видела со стороны, но близкие заметили, что она просто светится. Зато заметила у сестрёнки такой же эффект.   
Анна тоже заметила:  
– Вы такие красивые, такие счастливые! Хорошо отдохнули?  
– Отлично, Анна! И рассказов у нас хватит надолго. И не только рассказов, – Яна достала кипу магических фотографий и передала близким.   
Они живо перебирали картинки, жадно разглядывали, задавали кучу вопросов…  
– Как живые все, – отметила Анна. – И видно, что не позировали.  
– Всё не постановочное, сестрёнка, – говорила Яна, попутно записывая все впечатления в тетрадь, пока ещё было свежо в памяти.  
– Тем оно и круче!  
– Я, правда, в одном из миров кое-кого чуть не заморозила на месте, но это один грубиян был, – улыбнулась старшая сестра, – спасибо Эльзочке – остановила меня.  
– Лично его, может, и стоило на чуть-чуть, – Эльза тоже улыбнулась, – а вот всей области грозить точно не стоило.  
– Ну, я тогда жутко разозлилась и просто хотела припугнуть.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – улыбнулась Анна.  
– Да и росточком его Бог явно обидел – даже ниже хоббита. Там у них все такие… мелкие, – прыснула Янка. – Несправедливо бы было…  
– Наверно.  
Об остальном Янке было говорить пока трудно. Ей самой в себе надо было прокрутить всё происшедшее. На то тетрадка, на то Эльза, как очи её, Янкиной, души. Если только потом Янка как бы между прочим оставит тетрадку Анне. Для той это будет очень дорогой подарок.  
Янка улыбнулась близким. Впереди было ещё много-много дней отдыха. Вдвоём, а иногда и втроём, когда Анна будет свободна. И с малышкой, конечно. Которой Янка собралась передать свой опыт и умения. Силы-то хватит, Сила возрастает в каждом новом поколении. Пока Янка вышла с Эльзой.   
– Яночка, всё хорошо?  
– Да, солнышко. Я присматриваюсь к окружающим и ловлю настроения, сестрёнка, – Яна приобняла принцессу.  
– Поняла. А теперь анализируешь? Хочешь сравнить результаты?  
– Именно, золотце, – Янка рассказала о своих наблюдениях.  
– Я вижу так же. Впрочем, это наши близкие, любимые люди, у них всё хорошо, нет ни тайн, ни скрываемых обид…  
– Давай попробуем на горожанах, милая? Что-то в них всё равно имеется, – улыбнулась Янка и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Давай. Не очень красиво, но плохого-то мы им не хотим…  
– Да они и не заметят, родная.   
Янка претворила свой план в жизнь. Сестрёнка была рядом.  
Узнали они многое. Кое-что – о нуждах простого народа и готовящихся мелких преступлениях – может, и стоило донести до королевы и короля.  
– Кристоффу явно сказать надо, – промолвила Янка, когда возвращалась с сестрёнкой во дворец. – Если бы я так же читала в душах в период покушений на меня… может, смогла бы их избежать… и не делать тебе больно, родная моя…  
– Скажем. Ничего, Яночка, дело прошлое, и там в основном были злые волшебники и их марионетки, это посложнее для считывания. Главное, извлечь урок на будущее.  
– Да уж, золотце.  
– Всё впереди, я тебе и дальше помогать буду.  
– Спасибо тебе! – старшая обняла сестрёнку.  
Очень довольные, они вернулись во дворец.  
– Чего такие счастливые? А ну-ка, признавайтесь! – Анна приобняла сестёр за плечи.  
– Учились понимать, чего люди на самом деле хотят, сестричка, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– И каков результат?  
– Я записала. Тут про ассортимент рынков, про мелких воришек. Про всё…  
– Спасибо, сестрёнки!  
– Не за что, всегда рады помочь!  
– Я тут подумала, Ингрид пора уже серьёзно обучать магии, конкретным приёмам и методам.  
– Да, пожалуй, Яночка.  
– Мы вместе её научим, Эльзочка! – и поцеловала сестрёнку. Обеих.  
Все были очень рады, что им вместе так хорошо.  
– Вот это и есть счастье, как я его понимаю, сестрёнки! – промолвила Яна.  
…И длилось оно долго-долго!..  
Но потом, перед сном, Янка заметила погрустневшую сестрёнку и присела рядом, приобняв.  
– Что это моё золотце грустит?  
– Кажется, устала, магичила много. И людские души – не оранжерея. Всё в порядке, не переживай, Яночка.  
– Эльзочка, расскажи всё! – и заглянула в глаза любимой сестрёнке.  
– Люди бывают мерзкие. Ну да это их дело.  
– Прошу тебя! Я хочу помочь!  
– Думают всякое. Грязное. Вряд ли смогут воплотить… но… я не могу это повторять… думают, что Ингрид… проклята…  
– В каком смысле? Эта её магическая Сила – проклятие? Много они понимают в магии, сестрёнка! Но на всякий случай защиту на племяшку поставлю! И оберег сделаю!  
– И я сделаю! Они, конечно, до неё не дотянутся. Но сами такие мысли… да как они смеют, пусть это и всего лишь пара человек?  
– Ты что-то ещё знаешь? – Янка погладила сестрёнку по голове. – Не бойся! Расскажи всё!  
– Да нет, это всё. У них нет никаких возможностей сделать хоть что-то, – Эльза прижалась к Янке. – Просто она такая маленькая, а они такие ужасно подлые…  
– Я в любом случае должна защитить, солнышко, – Янка поцеловала принцессу. – Ты покажи мне их, родная, а я разберусь!  
– Хорошо, вот их… лица.  
Посмотрев в памяти, Янка чуть не подавилась, узнав в них бывших герцогских слуг.  
– Ох, так это ещё и из того гадючьего гнезда личности? – всплеснула руками Эльза.  
– Я ж их тогда пристрелила вроде, когда мы Анну спасали, – проговорила Янка. – Да и очкарик всё грозился не так давно.  
– Не насмерть пристрелила, моя добрая сестричка. Проклятие этому старому мерзавцу! Тебе чуть жизнь не поломал, теперь за нашу маленькую взялся!  
– Нам не надо терять времени, родная! Анне скажем?  
– Скажем, и Кристоффу тоже. Хотя сами их быстрее найдём…  
– Найдём, сестричка, – Янка достала откуда-то револьвер. – Они сейчас особо опасны. Я боюсь за тебя!  
– Я за тебя тоже боюсь, Яночка, но вместе мы будем намного сильнее!  
– Да всё нормально пока, пойдём поставим девочке защиту?   
– Да, пойдём!  
…Вот только они не могли предвидеть, что при всей защите рано утром Ингрид пойдёт собирать цветы в дальний угол сада. А там…  
Эльза и Яна проснулись одновременно, услышав в сознании отчаянный детский крик.  
– Ингрид! – у них это вышло одновременно. Девчонок буквально смело с кроватей.  
И они понеслись на слабый магический зов. По дороге напугав Кристоффа. Анна уже знала – успела зайти в спаленку дочери.  
Вчетвером они рванули за похитителями.  
– Посмотрим, что им надо! – по дороге все оглядывались в поисках чего-то особенного.  
Но вела их по-прежнему только магическая связь между тётками и маленькой племяшкой.  
– Кто они?   
– Прихвостни герцогские! – на бегу бросила Янка.  
– О, я должна была догадаться! – Анна сдавленно выругалась.  
– Зря я тогда из него льдышку не сделала, – авторша запнулась, чертыхнулась и дальше побежала, пока их не остановил крик. Теперь уже не мысленный – вполне реальный.  
И явный звук заряжаемого оружия где-то сбоку. Компания остановилась и обернулась на звук.  
Те двое держали девочку, а оружие было у старого герцога.  
Янка же вытащила в адрес очкарика заряженный револьвер и направила в голову.   
– Анна, пожалуйста, отведи Эльзу подальше, тут опасно! – крикнула она через плечо сестрёнке. – Для вас обеих опасно.  
Анна быстро послушалась. Эльза тоже не спорила. Может, готовилась к дальнобойному удару магией.  
– Эй, если вы выстрелите – мои люди свернут девчонке шею! – пригрозил герцогчишка.  
– Тебе чего надо? Если меня, так вот она я. Только девчонку отпусти!  
– Обеих надо. Опусти пистолет.  
– Ишь какой шустрый!   
Следующего шага он явно не ожидал: Янка молнией метнулась к нему, выбила оружие и, вывернув ему руку за спину, приставила пистолет к его виску.  
– Не дёргайся, иначе черепушку разнесу!  
Кристофф стоял неподалёку с наведённым на мерзавцев арбалетом. Но боялся попасть в дочь.  
– Я их заморожу, – зашептала зятю Эльза, – Ингрид от этого ничего не будет.  
– Герцог убьёт девочку! – так же прошептала Анна, обнимая сестру.  
– Не он же её держит! Пусть Кристофф выстрелит в герцога!  
– Уже поздно, Янка его уже…  
– Теперь не дёргайся и выполняй! Прикажи своим людям отпустить ребёнка! Ну? Я жду!  
– Не буду! Умру я – умрёт и девчонка!  
Янка не говоря ни слова выстрелила в одного из державших, потом снова приставила дуло к виску герцога.  
Второй прихвостень не удержал брыкавшуюся Ингрид. Эльза магией притянула племянницу к себе, спрятала за спинами родителей. Очкарик понял, что проиграл.  
– Сдаюсь.  
А у самого зрел какой-то замысел. И кинжал в рукаве имелся. Эльза с Янкой видели это ясно.  
– Ножичек дай! А то продырявишься, не запломбируешь!  
– Держи!   
Бок словно обожгло огнём. Старик вырвался и попытался убежать, оставив нож в теле Янки.  
Тут одновременно Эльза заморозила мерзавца, а Кристофф расколол его арбалетным болтом. Потом приморозили, уже не насмерть, и оставшегося прихвостня. И Эльза, одним движением выдернув нож, кинулась исцелять рану сестрёнки. Анна же всё это время прижимала к груди Ингрид, не давая ей на всё это смотреть.  
Хоть исцеляй, хоть нет, Эльза уже не знала, что делать. И отчаялась. Она просто сидела над сестрой.  
– Что там? – подбежал Кристофф, обернулась к ним и Анна.  
Они просто видели Янку без чувств, а рядом валялся кинжал. Рука была холодной.  
– Эльза! – Анна заплакала. – Она же не может?..  
– Не должна! – Эльза, сама полуслепая от слёз, всё-таки нашла у Янки в кармане лекарство Тони и накапала на рану. А потом ещё в рот несколько капель.  
– Сколько ждать?  
– Насколько я помню… минут десять…  
– Что здесь случилось? – подошла и Ингрид.  
– Да не смотри же ты! – сорвалась мать.  
– Всё будет хорошо, не бойся, – Эльза это уже видела. – Тётя Яна тебя спасла, и мы уже спасли её.  
Янка постепенно приходила в себя.   
– Ножичек-то отравленный! – Кристофф вертел в руках кинжал, вытащенный из Янки.  
– Да… – почти прошептала Эльза. – Хорошо, что я сразу дала лекарство, это маме спасибо…  
– Во дворец! Сейчас ей покой нужен! – Янка не видела пока, кто это сказал.  
Её понесли, уложили, она провалилась в сон… как потом сказали, на сутки.  
Она не слышала, что говорили про неё. Да это и не особо важно. Главное – всё обошлось. Вот только Эльза снова без сна просидит рядом. Просто не сможет иначе. Хотя Анна насилу заставила её лечь и поспать. А сама заняла её место.   
Так что Янка, открыв глаза, увидела младшенькую. И подмигнула тихонько.  
– Как ты, Яночка?  
– Вроде, жива пока, – облизнув сухие губы, прошептала та.  
– Вот, водички попей. Ты наш ангел-хранитель…  
– Главное, чтобы с вами всё хорошо было! – Раненая попила из рук сестры. – Как Ингрид?  
– Испугалась, а так в порядке.  
– Я рада, что в порядке, – и улыбнулась.  
– Благодаря тебе! Теперь ты поправляйся, Яночка!  
– Обязательно! – и уже тише. – Уложила спать сестрёнку?  
– Да. С большим трудом. И уже давно.  
– Пусть выспится, – прошептала королева.  
– Конечно. Она так переживала! Это… когда всё происходило… она была такой собранной, хладнокровной, а потом как с тобой случилось, так плакала! Но противоядие нашла!  
– Спасибо вам, Анна.  
– Нам-то за что?  
– То, что я сейчас разговариваю, да и просто живая.  
– Так это Эльзочка, не мы.  
– Это я поблагодарю отдельно.  
– Ладно, я очень за тебя рада!  
– Спасибо вам, что вы есть!  
– И тебе!  
Потом они с Анной тихонько разговаривали.   
– Я встать попробую, – заявила вдруг Янка.  
– А не рано?  
Тут вбежала Эльза – только что проснулась.  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Вот, вскочить хочет! – пожаловалась Анна.  
– Всё в порядке! – Янка ещё нетвёрдо стояла на ногах.  
Сёстры поддержали её с двух сторон.  
– Как на крыльях!  
– Ну и слава Богу!  
– Спасибо, родная! Выспалась? – Янка крепко приобняла Эльзу и поцеловала.  
– В общем, да, но и во сне за тебя переживала!  
– Всё уже хорошо, сестрёнка!  
– Маму поблагодари потом! Она сыворотку тебе с собой положила.  
– Обязательно!  
– Так, я пойду Ингрид посмотрю, – засобиралась младшая.  
– Поцелуй ее от нас! – и Эльза обняла старшую сестричку.  
– Обязательно! – младшая унеслась к дочурке.  
Янка же обняла Эльзу в ответ. И не сдержалась, уткнувшись ей в плечо.  
– Яночка, точно все в порядке?  
– Я тогда испугалась за вас, – проговорила Янка, успокоившись.  
– И мы за тебя! – Эльза тоже расплакалась. Янка просто обнимала её.   
– Этот… надеюсь, не убежал?  
– Никто не ушел. Кто не мёртв – тот заморожен.  
Янка тут опустилась перед сестрёнкой на колени:  
– Спасибо, родная!  
– Ну что ты, – Эльза подняла ее и обняла, – я делала что могла – и только!  
– За это и спасибо, золотце! – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ.  
– Люблю тебя!  
– Я тебя больше!  
– А заклятие-то моё не сработало, – вздохнула Янка. – Плохое всё же случилось.  
– Наверно, герцог был слишком мерзкий, чтобы защитило и от него. Но теперь уже точно – был.  
Они постояли немного обнявшись.  
– Пойдём к нашим?   
– Давай, родная!  
Янка привела себя в порядок и, приобняв сестрёнку, пошла с ней к остальной родне.

Все уже успокоились.  
– Как вы? – первым делом спросила Янка. – Всё в порядке?  
– Теперь уже да, благодаря тебе!   
Янка кивнула, улыбнувшись.   
– Мы же одна семья.  
– И всегда вместе. Хотя бы мысленно.  
– Это завсегда будет.  
«Я попробую хоть вечеринку устроить для вас», – передала Янка вместе со светлыми намерениями.  
«Да, думаю, стоит, родная».  
«Я тогда съезжу кое-куда. Нужно что-то закупить».  
«Я с тобой, Яночка!»  
«Поехали, сестрёнка».  
«С радостью».  
Они дали знать близким, что отправятся по делам.   
Анна и Кристофф немного беспокоились – безопасно ли?  
– Совершенно безопасно, – улыбнулась Янка. – Мы к Окену, закупимся для вечеринки.  
– А если кто-то что-то плохое только подумает, – заверила Эльза, – мы сразу же узнаем и примем меры.  
– Эльза права.  
– Ну, тогда ладно, – кивнула Анна.  
Сестрёнки уехали. Достаточно надолго. Закупиться-то времени много не надо. Им просто хотелось побыть вместе. Так что отправили покупки в замок в карете, а сами прогулялись пешком сколько смогли.  
– Я… даже не заметила, как мама мне ту склянку положила, – прыснула Яна. – Вы обе вернули меня в жизни. Хотя вообще-то я бессмертная…  
– Но помогать тебе надо было быстро, Яночка, иначе… такие мучения… А мама молодец, да.  
– Главное, чтобы с девочкой ничего не случилось, сестрёнка. И с вами… Я бы не пережила в любом случае…  
– Но всё ведь обошлось, ты снова всех спасла, моя героиня!  
– Я, если понадобится, не раз это сделаю, солнышко.   
– А я по мере сил помогу!  
– Я люблю тебя! – и обняла принцессу от души.  
И дальше они так и пошли, обнимая друг друга и не желая отпускать.

Вечер с фирменным тортиком удался на славу. Семья дарила друг другу тепло и положительные эмоции.  
А через несколько дней пришло время прощаться. Янка передала Анне ту свою тетрадку. Младшей сестричке ещё предстояло читать её и перечитывать…  
– А что ты обо мне подумаешь, – вздохнула Янка. – Не говори мне…  
– Прочитаю – вот тогда и буду выводы делать, – подмигнула Анна.  
– Хорошего чтения, сестрёнка! – улыбнулась старшая сестра.

7.  
После долгих прощаний, Янка с Эльзой перешли в Смолленд. Их встретила мама, обняла. Янка встала перед ней на колени.  
– Спасибо, мам.  
«Ты… знала про герцога?»  
«Предполагала, бездоказательно. А лекарство на всякий случай положила – кто ж без такого подспорья из дому выходит?»  
«В любом случае, спасибо!»  
– Спасибо вам! Меня никто не искал?  
– Соня. Они без тебя с Ирмой заглядывали, с Риной общались.  
– А тема? Ладно, я свяжусь с Соней или Риной.   
– Я толком не в курсе, но вроде новая магия Сони.  
– Ладно, я подруге позвоню, – Янка набрала номер Рины.  
Пока королева общалась по телефону, мама с Эльзой потихоньку переговаривались, сестрёнка рассказывала о происшедшем. Маргит почти всё видела, но всё равно испереживалась по новой.  
– Зато как вам помогла эмпатия в паре!  
– Это нас ещё больше сплотило, – вздохнула принцесса.   
– Жаль, что только сейчас начали так плотно с этим работать…  
– Яночке трудно было включиться.   
– Бедная… И ни слова не говорила.  
– Может, просто боялась ошибиться в своих чувствах, – вздохнула принцесса.   
– Так ведь дар-то не лжёт!  
– Я ей то же говорила.  
Янка закончила разговор и вернулась к близким.  
– Что там, Яночка?  
– Соне нужна моя помощь в качестве… мозгоправа, – прыснула Янка. – Вернее, Рина её ко мне с этим направила.  
– Что, самой Соне? – удивилась Маргит.  
– Нет, её мужу.   
– Оригинально…  
– Вообще-то… – Янка вдруг замолчала. – Я не стану этого делать. Кто знает, чем это может обернуться? Ну, сделаю я это, а потом что?  
– Вот и я думаю – ничего хорошего, – кивнула Маргит. – Это ж не сам человек хочет измениться, а его хотят насильно изменить. Даже если он не сойдёт с ума, не отряхнёт всё не вписывающееся в его сложившуюся личность и не станет покорным бараном, даже если всё удастся – он перестанет быть собой. И она тогда поймёт, что в нём больше нет того, что ей так в нём так нравилось.  
– Выходит, без меня меня женили, – улыбнулась Янка и почесала затылок. – Пора сказать Соне, чтобы не мурыжить зазря, – и подошла к приставному столику, прихватив со стола ноут.  
– Яночка, мне побыть рядом? – Эльза пошла за ней.  
– Наверно, нам обеим легче будет, – улыбнулась ей королева.  
Эльза подсела к сестрёнке, взяла под руку.  
Мама подсела с другой стороны. Соня как бы ждала.  
– Привет, Сонь. То, что я скажу, может тебя и расстроить немного.  
– А может, и нет, привет, Ян.  
– Меня тебе Рина прорекламировала? Хотя, что я спрашиваю? Я не возьмусь переделывать Юру.   
– Я думаю, что и правильно не возьмёшься. Мне всё это с самого начала казалось сомнительным. Люди не меняются, если просто нажать кнопочку, ещё и через их головы. Я не могу себе даже представить, чтобы это сработало и за это не пришлось заплатить дорогую цену. И не потому что ты плохая волшебница, а просто – так неправильно. Люди меняются, когда сами решат, что им это нужно. А жизнь вокруг меняется тоже…  
– Ну вот представь, я сделаю, а потом твой Юра с ума сойдёт? Ты ж меня первую и обвинишь. Так что придётся тебе его менять самой, постепенно.   
– Тоже правда. Хотя пятнадцать лет я уже на это угрохала, а теперь не могу рассказывать всей правды о себе… Ну и ладно. Я же «работаю» с его клиентами, а с отдельными фэндомными личностями он скоро сможет по телефону болтать, как с обычными друзьями.  
– Вот потом ты ему и открой, кто его клиенты, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Клиенты – это кого он по долгу службы ловит. Я ж у кого в голове поковыряюсь, чтоб бросили свою подрывную деятельность, а особо отпетым и просто разношу бошки силой мысли. Вот друзьям что-то объяснять сложнее…  
– Ну, со временем, надеюсь, поймут. Я ж тоже кое-какое мнение изменила, и тоже со временем. Вот и твои друзья сами придут к просветлению.  
– Я тоже очень на это надеюсь. Если станут опасно близко к краю – тогда вмешаюсь напрямую, а так…  
– Человек сам должен прийти к чему-то, Сонь.   
– Однозначно. Но надо помогать, поддерживать и регулярно капать на мозги. Как по мирам прогулялись-то? По виду, ты цветёшь…  
– Отлично! – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке и приобняла её. – Ну и побывали в том числе и в том мире...  
– Можно, я вмешаюсь? – Эльза постаралась разом и к сестричке прижаться, и податься ближе к экрану. – Мне там очень понравилось, а у меня взгляд совершенно незамутнённый!  
– Очень за вас рада! Надо тоже будет выбраться, и с компанией! Если им не будет в тягость нашествие незнакомых гостей…  
– Если я смогу выбраться, провожу. А так – у меня полно дел государственных. Рина там лучше ориентируется, – и крепче приобняла принцессу.  
– Да дорогу я и сама нашла бы, другое дело, что даже Вафельному Лекарю не помешают рекомендации, – засмеялась Соня.  
Эльза же склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо:  
«Яночка, ты будешь с ней делиться впечатлениями или не хочешь пока говорить об этом? Может, тебе потом ей письмо написать?»  
«Я потом напишу, золотце».  
– На крайняк, я Рину тебе порекомендую, если она не будет против, – кивнула авторша. – Я позже тебе напишу, как всё обдумаю.   
– Хорошо, не буду больше отвлекать! Всего доброго! – Соня отключилась.  
Янка захлопнула крышку и сидела долго, задумчивая.   
– Что, родная?  
– Мне показалось, что Соня обиделась. Она, наверно, ждала, что я ей о своих впечатлениях расскажу, – приуныла Яна.  
– Я попробовала её считать, ей очень интересно, но она готова подождать твоего письма. Не переживай, не стоит…  
– Фото тоже пришлю. Мам, поможешь обработать? А то эта штука как-то подозрительно мигала, грозясь сдохнуть, – и кивнула на ноут.  
– Конечно, сделаю! А вы отдохните наконец, дочки!  
– Хорошо, а то от впечатлений голова раскалывается.  
«Странные у меня впечатления, мам. Мне разложить всё по полочкам надо и обдумать».  
«Это нормально, милая. Делись, если что, для чего вообще мамы существуют?»  
«Хорошо. И… спасибо тебе!» – Янка отправила маме и сестрёнке волну нежности.   
– А мы, сестрёнка, пойдём прогуляемся?  
– Пошли! Раз тебе такого отдыха с дороги хочется…  
– Ты чего? – опешила Янка, не поняв в чём дело.  
– Да я-то не устала, но думала – ты захочешь в комнате отдохнуть, мы ж только пришли и едва присели…  
«Я не обидела тебя?»  
«Нет, конечно! Тебе ж должно быть видно…»  
– А, ты об этом… Прости… Пойдём, конечно!  
«Да, прости, сестрёнка. Это я чего-то…»  
«Ну так от переизбытка впечатлений, всё отлично, родная».  
«Прости, коли чем обидела».  
– Давай просто отоспимся? Нам обеим это надо, сестрёнка.  
«Нисколечко, не зацикливайся на этом, люблю тебя!»  
– Да, оно того стоит!

Утром Янка сестру будить не стала – просто сидела рядом. И в планах на день у неё было съездить к ребятам в Светлый: Янка обещала рассказать о путешествии Рине. И чтобы остальные тоже послушали. И сестрёнку тоже взять с собой. И не потому, что той будет особенно интересно, просто уже без Эльзы было как-то пусто. Да и обе будут рады заново пережить все приключения. Хорошее вспоминать будет вдвое приятнее, а плохое – легче.  
Проснувшись, сестрёнка увидела Янку рядом.  
– Яночка, ты давно не спишь?  
– Ну, я полчаса как планы строю, – улыбнулась ей Янка.  
– И какие? – принцесса приобняла сестрёнку.  
Янка поделилась.  
– До чего здорово! – искренне обрадовалась Эльза.  
– Тогда собирайся, солнышко, и после завтрака поедем. И маму возьмём, – королева поцеловала сестрёнку.  
Эльза ответила тем же. Настроение было отличное!  
Маргит тоже была в восторге. Янка ещё раньше созвонилась с подругой и договорилась о встрече.

В Светлом их ждали.  
Рассказывала Янка долго. В доказательство предоставила кипу фотографий.   
Пачки переходили из рук в руки, все восхищались и задавали кучу вопросов.  
По Волшебной стране Волкова фото было мало почему-то. Может, из-за того, что у Янки другие мысли были? И приоритеты другие. Снимай Эльза – может, было бы и по-другому…  
«А о чём ты думала, Янка, а?» – это маман.  
«Ну… грабануть немножко хотелось. Но это в шутку, мам!»  
«В шутку-то в шутку, но это значит, что тебя они по-прежнему бесят и ты хочешь им плохого. Подсознание!»  
«Да не хочу я им плохого, мам. Давай об этом дома?»  
«Ну давай. Вообще меня тоже посещают хулиганские мысли, нрав такой, но это не есть хорошо».  
«Да я знаю. А если серьёзно, дизайн интерьера красивый. Хотелось в кабинете так же сделать».  
«Как вариант. В синих тонах только, наверно».  
«Я про то же думала».  
«Видно, что ты моя кровь!»  
Янка улыбнулась.   
– Кстати, Ян, ты с Соней говорила? – спросила вдруг Рина.  
– Говорила, – кивнула Янка.   
– И… что?  
– Я отказалась. Риск слишком велик, Рина.  
– Да я бы сама тоже не рискнула. Я просто сказала, что, может, ты поможешь, потому что ты уже не раз у нас творила невозможное…  
– Ну, в этот раз я поостереглась. Если бы Минотавр Сонин с ума сошёл после моего вмешательства, то вина бы на мне была полностью. Да я и не ясновидящая, не могу предсказать заранее, какой бы был результат.  
– Я сейчас подумала, что собой он бы уж точно быть перестал. А это неправильно.  
– Одно дело просто ¬убрать чёрное воздейс¬твие, как было у Кри¬стоффа, другое – полн¬остью изменить личнос¬ть без видимых причин¬. Это разница существ¬енная, Рина.  
– Да. Я как-то не сообразила этого сразу, прости. Да и вообще, как сказала бы твоя мама – промеж мужем и женой один Бог судия. Если, конечно, не постарались противоположные силы – с Кристоффом-то именно это случилось…  
– Ну ладно, чего уж теперь? Пойдём, расскажу кое-чего. Мы за этим и приехали, – подмигнула Янка подруге, и они присоединились к остальным. Янка устроилась рядом с сестрёнкой и мамой, посредине.  
…Засиделись надолго.  
О происшедшем в родном мире королева не упомянула. Может, и зря. Впрочем, мама была в курсе, а остальным, может, и не стоило зазря переживать. Тем более что кончилось-то всё хорошо.   
Домой сестрёнки с мамой поехали очень поздно.

Наутро Янка написала Соне обещанное длинное письмо, рассказывающее о путешествии. Времени ушло много – Янка не особенно быстро печатала. Фотографии тоже приложила, которые мама успела отсканировать.  
Соня потом всё-таки обзавидуется. Хотя Вафельному ли Лекарю закрыты пути по мирам?  
– Пусть читает, – улыбнулась Янка, потирая пальцы. – Когда ответит, тогда и ответит.  
Они же не были друг от друга в зависимости. Теперь точно нет. У каждой своя большая жизнь…

8.  
Через пару месяцев приехала и Анна с Ингрид. По королеве Эренделла видно было, что ей есть что рассказать. Видимо, прочитала тетрадку…  
– Яночка, я завидую вашим с Эльзочкой странствиям, – начала младшая, когда бабушка увела Ингрид гулять. – Вы столькому научились…  
– Только мне уроки дались слишком тяжело, сестричка. Спасибо Эльзочке, она не дала мне совершить ошибки.  
– А разве так часто было трудно? Мне показалось… кроме того, что случилось на Родине, тебе было тяжко только один раз, с придурками этими драчливыми…  
– Я про то и говорю. И ещё снова использовать свой дар чувствовать окружающих я начала дома, в Эренделле. Эльзочка-то этому быстро научилась, а я что-то…   
– А сказала, как будто ошибок было много. Может, у тебя не получалось, потому что ты раньше пыталась без нашей сестрички?  
– Наверно, это самое. Без неё как-то не то, – Янка подмигнула Эльзе.  
– Я старалась, Анна, – улыбнулась Эльза, – и дальше всё для Яночки сделаю!  
– Я знаю, родные. Я тоже сделаю!  
Сама Янка сидела смущённая.   
– Вы такие чудесные! – с чувством сказала Анна. – Вместе-то мы всегда сильнее!  
– Все вместе!   
– Истинно так.  
В тишине что-то блямкнуло. Янка спервоначалу даже не поняла, где и что.  
– Это что-то разбилось? – насторожилась Анна.  
– Это, скорее, письмо пришло, – смущённо промолвила старшая сестра, притащила ноут и поставила на журнальный столик перед диваном. – Ну, я же говорила!  
Сестрёнки устроились по обе стороны от Янки и начали читать письмо. Вернее, королева им переводила.  
«…ну что, Ян, я тебе теперь ещё больше завидую! Может, потому, что никак не привыкну – в принципе ведь сама так же могла бы… Сама сначала разведаю, а потом детей с собой возьму…»  
И дальше Соня спрашивала, какой мир, кроме родного и сотворённого, понравился Янке больше всего.  
– И что мне ей отвечать? Миры-то все хороши! – улыбнулась Янка. – Помнишь, Эльзочка, где памятники?  
– Да, там очень красиво, солнышко.  
– И не жарко, и не холодно, – в новой вкладке Янка напечатала ответ и отправила. Потом вернулась к письму.  
Соня пыталась обходить тему Изумрудного города, даже почти и не спрашивала.  
Хоть Янка и изложила в тетрадке для Анны про последний пункт путешествия, но удивилась, почему Соня не спросила. В душе удивилась. И решила для себя спросить при личной встрече.  
Эльза услышала мысли сестрёнки и уловила настроение.  
«Деликатничает. Или пытается. Боится сказать, что твоя позиция ей не нравится. И правильно боится, солнышко».  
«А чего бояться, милая? Просто я считаю тот мир таким же, имеющим право на существование. Но мне там просто нечего делать. С тобой и Анной мне гораздо приятнее. Хотя я ей напишу».  
«Она какие-то глупости считает. Что ты… предала свои детские мечты или что-то вроде. Видишь, я и с текстами работаю, вижу настроение между строк. А писать стоит, только если ты не будешь нервничать из-за вашей возможной ссоры».  
«Просто она ещё не знает, что я пересмотрела свои взгляды на этот мир, золотце. Думаешь, она со мной поссорится, Эльзочка? Даже если я изложу свои новые взгляды на эту проблему?»  
«Но она хочет, чтоб ты была как она. А она бы всё бросила и туда удрала».  
«А муж её? За ней рванёт? Не думаю, что ему это надо. У него и своих забот хватает», – Янка писала ответ Соне.  
«Да даже если не насовсем. Она думает, что, поборов своих демонов, ты обязана впасть снова в детский щенячий восторг. Она не понимает, как можно без обожания, если в её мире несколько поколений учились по этим книгам читать».  
«Я понимаю. Но мне и не пять лет, золотце. Да и потом, я королева и у меня своих забот хватает. Когда я была зла на тот мир, я в своих мыслях проморозила его до основания, наслав туда вечную зиму», – и прыснула беззвучно.  
«Это лишнее, золотце, и ничего смешного я в этом не вижу, морозить надо было мерзких людей в Сонином мире. Но сама Соня вообще не простила бы таких мыслей».  
«Но магия открылась в мире Румпеля только, а до этого я вообще ничего не могла, – посерьёзнела Янка. – Кстати, Анне надо тоже рассказать, а то как-то несправедливо у нас получается. И ты права, родная».  
Анна пока что пробегала глазами текст – раз уж он теперь усилиями Янки перевёлся на понятный ей язык.  
«Ты ругай меня почаще, сестрёнка. А то я расклеиваться начинаю».  
«Я выскажу, если увижу, что ты неправа. Но больше никому не позволю! Ну, если только маме и Рине… Анна таким не занимается, а остальным не стоит и начинать!»  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
– Ну, что там, сестрёнка?  
– Дочитала до конца. Ощущение, что твоя подруга дописывала в большой спешке и многого не договорила.  
– Чего-то боится, что ли? – Янка с Эльзой тоже пробежали текст.  
– Обидеть. Не хочет высказывать мнение, отличное от твоего, тем более не по самому больному вопросу.  
– Ну и ладно тогда, – Янка успокоилась и вздохнула с облегчением. – Если она надумает, пусть туда сама прогуляется.   
– Если время найдёт, – улыбнулась Анна. – У них же там избавление страны от мерзавцев и возможный второй медовый месяц, ей не так легко вообще было время найти нормально тебе ответить, я полагаю.  
– А я вижу, – добавила Эльза. – Она очень спешила и всё равно обходила все острые углы.  
– Это да, верно. У них там перемены, надо чистить свой мир.  
– Да, уж мы понимаем, как это тяжко, долго, но радостно, – улыбнулась Анна.  
А Эльза подумала вслух:  
– Вряд ли твоя подруга на данный момент способна на глобальную реморализацию, – и добавила мысленно:  
«Тем более что она всегда одна. В магическом плане. А мы всегда вместе, солнышко, и ещё мама помогает и друзья из Светлого!»  
«Ты права, милая».  
«Но и близкие – не маги тоже много для нас делают, Яночка. Пусть и там будет так».  
Янка огляделась – обстановка требовала ремонта. А у неё, Янки, была одна заимствованная идейка, которую хотелось воплотить в жизнь, правда, в другой цветовой гамме. Но пока об этом лучше не говорить, потом она обсудит это с остальными.  
Эльза смутно поймала образ – и с лукавой улыбкой отвернулась. Секрет так секрет.  
– Рада за всех, – объявила Анна, – а Яночка – главный молодец!  
«И моя обожаемая!»  
Королева обняла девчонок.  
– Я вас люблю!   
А Соне отписала: «Ты сама деликатность», – и поставила два ржущих смайлика. Потом подумала, добавила ещё один и отправила.  
«Это же норма, – Соня ответила просто улыбками. – Ко мне бы все так относились – это не в твой огород. К тому же, спасибо вам с Риной, я теперь ещё и эмпат не только бытовой, но и магический! Я чувствую даже то, что ты и сама себе не проговариваешь, оно на уровне ощущений».  
Янка перевела и этот кусок. И напечатала:  
«Обязательно передам Рине. Кстати, ты иногда присылай новости, что там у вас происходит и какими темпами».  
«Это само собой! Рада за вас всех!»  
«И мы за тебя».  
– Ну-с, вот и всё пока, дорогие!  
– Отлично, а теперь шоколаду, молока, мороженого и спать!  
Всё-таки когда Анна приходила одна – сама начинала вести себя как ребёнок. Отдыхала по полной…  
«Очень вас люблю!» – этого Анна не могла слышать, так что её Эльза чмокнула в щёку.  
«Я вас тоже, солнышко», – а Янка добавила со своей стороны. Они перебрались в Сиреневую гостиную. Там уже был накрыт стол – много вкусностей.   
– Налетайте, родные!   
Девчонки не заставили себя ждать. Позвали и маму. Та тоже пришла быстро. Посидели отлично, наговорились всласть.  
У Янки был очень хитрый вид и, главное, ясные намерения, что не укрылось от чутья родных.  
– И что мы задумали, золотце?  
– Рапиру надо обновить! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А давай! Только завтра уже.  
– Договорились!  
Анна пошла спать к маме. Потому что очень соскучилась. А Янка с Эльзой ушли к себе. Как и всегда.

9\.   
После завтрака компания с присоединившейся Риной переместилась в спортзал. Анна уже видела рапиру, но всё равно восхищалась, как в первый раз.   
– Давайте по одному пока, – Янка приготовилась.  
Первой – довольно неожиданно – вышла Рина.  
Эльза сидела поодаль и не могла не переживать. Хоть и знала, что это просто спорт.  
– Риш, а я и не знала, что ты тоже умеешь, – восхитилась Янка после первых выпадов подруги.  
– Ну, так, – поскромничала та, – научилась немножко за годы.  
– Классно, милая подружка!  
– Спасибо! Но твою защиту мне не пробить!  
– Спасибо сестричке! – Янка послала волну нежности принцессе.   
А та только улыбнулась, отвечая тем же.  
Второй выступила Анна. Она не растеряла своих навыков и теперь почти одерживала верх над сестрой. Но именно что почти. Янка махнула Рине: мол, присоединяйся, вдвоём против одного.   
– А справишься? – усомнилась подруга.  
– Попробую.  
Реакция была нужна нешуточная. Янка отбивалась на два лагеря. Звенел металл. Королева с успехом уходила от уколов. А Маргит снимала на камеру мобильного. Да и дралась Янка сразу двумя рапирами (вторую наколдовала незаметно). Этот ход и вовсе всех восхитил. Энергия била ключом – то, что надо! Настала очередь мамы. Анна с Риной присели на скамейку и тихонько переговаривались с принцессой. Маргит была сурова, но в пределах тренировочного режима.  
– Мне ещё далеко до такой расчётливой выдержки, – зашептала Анна.  
Эльза же чувствовала, что сестрёнка уже выдыхалась. Янка вдруг немного отвлеклась на залетевшего в залу шмеля и тут же получила удар в бок. Будто огнём обожгло, и перед глазами сразу встала та стычка с герцогом.   
Первой подбежала Рина, но Эльза даже попыталась её оттереть, чуть не плача, с криком:  
– Яночка!!!   
– Оп-с! – Янка отняла руку от бока – та была в крови. Но царапина, по мнению самой Янки, была незначительной.  
– О, Господи! – тут уже перепугалась сама Маргит и подхватила дочь, отбросив рапиру. – Хватит тренировок!  
Рану сразу залечили, но и, правда, свернулись на сегодня.   
«Всё хорошо, родная. Мне не надо было внимания на всяких шмелей обращать».  
– Вы отлично сражаетесь! – польстила Янка подруге и Анне.   
«А нечего им тут летать, милая. Отдыхай теперь, я рядом!»  
«Да, пойдём, золотце!»  
– Ты тоже молодец! – заверила Рина. – Отдыхай!  
А Анна помахала рукой, как бы салютуя. Королева подмигнула сестрёнке.  
– Я созвонюсь потом, Риш. У меня к тебе дело. А пока хоть чаю попей с нами, – Янка упросила подругу остаться.   
– Хорошо. Тебе уже точно не больно?  
Маргит наколдовала чай и вкусняшек к нему. Ей было хуже всех – родное дитя задела…  
– Да всё нормально. Хуже было, когда Варавский кинжальчиком вдарил, кстати, в это же место… Ты тут ни при чём, мам, это я отвлеклась и пропустила удар. Это просто несчастный случай!  
Рина не знала об этом случае и удивлённо уставилась на подругу.  
– А ну-ка расскажи! Этот старый прохвост ещё что-то пытается?..  
– Хорошо. Только этого прохиндея больше нет, как мне сказали. Я ж отключилась, – проговорила Янка.  
Рассказала Анна. Рина ахала и даже ругнулась под нос.  
– Но поделом ему, ишь выдумал!  
– Главное, племяшка жива и здорова, – проговорила Янка смущённо. – Да и сыворотка от Тони помогла. Сестрёнка моя вернула к жизни, – авторша нежно сжала руку Эльзы под столом. – Они с Кристоффом уничтожили мерзавца. Это мне тоже рассказали потом.   
– Вы все молодцы! Настоящая семья!  
– Ну дык! – гордая за своих сестрёнок, проговорила Янка. – Да кстати, я всё хотела сказать, но теперь представился удобный случай. Обстановку в кабинете поменять надо. И я даже знаю, как именно, – и хитро улыбнулась сестрёнкам.  
Все замерли в ожидании.  
– Да ты знаешь, Рина! Мы там вместе были! – улыбнулась королева. – Только в синей гамме!  
– А, должно быть красиво… Сейчас оценим…  
«Риш, только имён пока не называй».  
«Ну, как скажешь».  
«Я тебя про гипноз хотела попросить».  
Янка передала листы с рисунками-эскизами родным и друзьям. Все одобрили.  
– Наверно, завтра займусь.  
«Жду момента, когда вместе будем, дорогая моя», – передала Янка принцессе.  
«Как и я, родная, как и всегда».  
«Считаешь, ты дозрела?» – это уже Рина.  
«Попробовать в любом случае стоит, Риш».  
«Тогда сделаем».  
– Удачи, – улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Спасибо. И, мам, реально, ты ни при чём, это несчастный случай!  
«Буду ждать», – это снова Эльзе.  
«И я».  
– Да я понимаю, но не для того я вас рожала, девочки мои.  
Янка вместо ответа чмокнула маму в щёку.  
Так и сидели, угощались, радовались. Потом, распрощавшись, Рина уехала, с обещанием Янке поработать с ней. А остальные разошлись по своим покоям. Сестрёнки наконец остались вдвоём. И долго сидели, обнявшись, не хотели отпускать друг друга. И даже мысленно не шептались. Просто позволили эмоциям течь. Сидели так, пока их сон не сморил. Сестрёнка устроила Янку. Немножко посидела рядышком, а потом тоже уснула. 

С утра принцесса нашла Янку в кабинете: та пыталась магией изменить дизайн интерьера. Получалось, как на картинках. Но цвет был синий. И камни льдистые, голубые. Как кристаллы в сестрином замке. На окнах – синие бархатные шторы с кистями. Желая сделать сестрёнке приятное, люстру Янка сделала почти точной копией, как в ледяном дворце, но меньших размеров. Все залюбовались. И наперебой стали хвалить.   
«Хотелось как лучше».  
– Как думаешь, сестрёнка, стоит мне под гипноз? – Янка наклонилась к принцессе.  
– Если чувствуешь себя готовой, родная моя.  
– Я-то сама не знаю, – вздохнула старшая сестра. – Но когда ещё делать? – и пожала плечами, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Хочешь, я буду рядом, Яночка?  
– Спасибо тебе! – шепнула Яна. – Мне с тобой спокойнее будет, – и приобняла.  
– И мне так будет за тебя спокойнее, – и прижалась.  
– Кстати, как тебе обстановочка?   
– Очень красиво. И похоже… и непохоже.  
– Всё собрала, – улыбнулась королева. – Я сейчас созвонюсь с Риной, узнаю, когда она сможет.  
– Хорошо, Яночка.  
Рина сказала, что приедет сама. И вскоре в самом деле была уже в замке.  
– Прости, если отвлекаю тебя от дел, Риш, – немного с виноватым видом промолвила королева.  
– Ничего, для друзей у меня всегда найдётся время.  
– Считай, я готова. Только, Риш, мне уже давно не пять лет, и вряд ли будет масса восторгов, – смутилась авторша. – Прости уж.   
– Массу никто и не ждёт. Дело не в возрасте, но ты же не Ирма и даже не Соня. Даже если именно вернёшься в пятилетний возраст. Ой, в восьмилетний, в пять ты ещё в родном мире жила!  
– Ладно, пойдём, – Янка оглянулась на младшую сестрёнку. Та мирно беседовала с мамой.  
Обе ободряюще помахали руками, а мама мысленно напутствовала:  
«С Богом!»  
«Спасибо», – королева помахала в ответ.  
Под руку с принцессой, все втроём, вместе с Риной, направились в Зелёную залу. Янка устроилась поудобнее и расслабилась. И открылась только подруге. Эльзе оставила лишь эмоциональный фон.  
«Всё будет хорошо, родная», – передала Яна сестрёнке.  
«Пусть будет, Яночка!»  
«Люблю тебя!»  
– Начинай, Риш.  
Рина погрузила её в полусон. И заговорила мягким голосом:  
– Вот тебе восемь лет, как Элли, и ты идёшь по дороге из жёлтого кирпича в город своей мечты…  
Самое странное, что Янка ничего не могла сказать. Но пока никаких ощущений не наблюдала, никакого восторга. Впрочем, картинка проступала постепенно. Звуки, запахи, всё… Сознание проникало постепенно в тот мир. И пытались вернуться тогдашние ощущения.  
С опытом прожитых лет, а может и веков, Янка смотрела на тот мир глазами маленького ребёнка. Все эти люди ростом с хоббитов… И с неё, тогдашнюю. Рина говорила и говорила. Будила Янкины ощущения, добавляла свои, в своё время Янкой и описанные.  
А Янка всё проваливалась и проваливалась, чем вызвала беспокойство сестрёнки.  
– Рина, хватит! Она может застрять там навсегда!  
– Сейчас я верну её!  
Перед глазами Янки была страшная саблезубая голова смилодона. Откуда он там? Она не помнила. Саблезубые тигры были для неё такой же неожиданностью, как и для маленькой Элли.  
В полусне колдунья вскочила и выбросила сжатый кулак вперёд. Кулак впился в какой-то шкаф, а королева думала – в жуткую морду зверя.   
Возвращаясь в реальность, Янка ещё успела увидеть сломанный клык. Рука болела, а книжный шкаф был кое-где разбит.  
– Ну, ты даёшь, подруга, – присвистнула Рина.  
– Ужасно! – Эльза сразу кинулась залечивать ссадины.  
– Такие… эффекты могут быть? – шипя от боли, спросила Янка. – И откуда там… саблезубые кошки? Они ж вымерли…  
– Это всё твоё подсознание! Они были в книжке вообще-то…  
– А, – кивнула Яна.  
– У тебя огромный подсознательный отрицающий блок. Огромный!  
– Нам придётся много работать с этим? Я понимаю. Это как с проклятьем…  
– Пожалуй. Но главное зависит от тебя самой. От твоего принятия, от открытости, искренности.  
– Та приёмная семейка мне и по кумполу зарядила даже, книжкой этой, – мрачно проговорила Янка.  
Боковым зрением Янка заметила реакцию сестрёнки. Эльза чуть не плакала.  
– Их нет, а книжка переживёт века, – убеждённо сказала Рина. – Надо порвать связи между книгой и мерзкими людишками, которые давно горят в аду.  
– Всё уже нормально, родная, – Янка погладила принцессу по руке. – Хоть это и тяжело, но мне надо поработать с этим…  
– Смотри только не переборщи, а то я не переживу… – всхлипнула Эльза.  
– Я вырву из твоего сознания всех скотов и их наследие, – Рина сжала губы в тонкую линию. – Чтоб ни крошечки не осталось! Только так, если преодолеть тяжело.  
– Спасибо, Риш, – а потом сестрёнке: – Всё будет хорошо!  
– Хорошо бы…  
– Надеюсь. Заходи ты, или мы приедем, – и протянула руку. Странно распухшую: видать, сильно Янка по шкафу засандалила. Тут только к Лазарусу идти. Хотя, с другой стороны, магия исцеления на что? И собственное Янкино свойство восстанавливаться, которым и следовало бы воспользоваться уже теперь.  
В общем, рука быстро перестала болеть, и Эльза увела Янку отдыхать. Про шкаф она расскажет потом. А пока будет гладить, жалеть и стирать заново все плохие воспоминания.  
– Рука уже в порядке, золотце, – авторша пошевелила пальцами. Потом приобняла и поцеловала сестрёнку. – Тех людишек разметало пеплом, так что нечего их и вспоминать… А с Риной мы ещё поработаем.   
– Как… как они вообще могли?!   
– Из-за своей подлости. Всё уже хорошо, родная. Никто уже меня не ударит!  
– Но я уже этого не забуду. Я сам ад заморожу за тебя, моё солнышко!  
– Теперь-то всё хорошо уже, и ты рядом! Да Анна с нами! Больше и не надо ничего, – и поцеловала.  
– Да, родная, ты права, – и поцеловала в ответ.  
– Давай отдыхать? Ох, чую, мама отправит нас в новую прогулку, – Янка хитро улыбнулась. – Но главное, чтоб вместе и безопасно!  
– Давай! Это уж от тебя зависит, солнышко моё, я совсем не знаток чужих миров…  
– Я их сама мало знаю, солнышко, но будем выбирать чистые, светлые и безопасные.  
– По чутью, родная!  
– А чутьё у нас с тобой отменное, золотце, – Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку. – Давай спать?  
– Давай, милая. Будем усиливать таланты друг друга.  
Янка устроила сестрёнку и закрыла одеялом. Эльза поворочалась, но быстро уснула. Янка поцеловала сестрёнку и тоже провалилась в сон. О результатах они расскажут завтра.

 

10.  
Янка настроилась на «вторую часть марлезонского балета», то бишь, на второй сеанс, и верила, что всякие ужасы ей на этот раз не привидятся. А то драться с книжными шкафами – это как-то… неприлично.  
Эльза, правда, переживала и боялась, что вся эта идея вообще… не очень.  
– Да я сама как-то… побаиваюсь, но меня же вытащит Рина… – задумчиво промолвила Янка.  
– Ладно, родная, давай попробуем настроить друг друга на светлый и добрый лад!  
– Конечно, сестрёнка, – они взялись за руки, – хотя при упоминании про книжные шкафы у меня рука болеть начинает, – прыснула Янка.  
– Тогда давай положим тебя на мягкое и подальше от шкафов!  
– Пошли! Скоро Рина подъедет.   
– Пошли, Яночка!  
Рина подошла сразу в Зелёный зал.  
– Ну как, готова? – спросила волшебница.  
Сестрёнки переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.  
– Можно, я Яночку за руку подержу? – спросила Эльза.  
– Я не против, – улыбнулась Рина.  
Янка устроилась поудобнее на мягкой кушетке. Твёрдые предметы были далеко. Кругом только подушки. И нежная рука Эльзы в Янкиной. Перед погружением в сон старшая успела передать сестрёнке:  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя очень!» – подглядывать Эльза не собиралась, могло ведь из-за этого не получиться.  
Рина снова заговорила, тихо и мягко вводя в гипнотический сон. Оставляя за бортом тёмные леса, овраги, диких зверей и Людоеда.  
Только вот про маковое поле умолчала.  
«Хорошо, хоть не конопля, – подумала Янка, оглядываясь. Кругом было поле маков. – Рядом с деревней сгорело поле конопли, сельчане очень долго смеялись». Схохмила, называется. Впрочем, хоть настроение неплохое, да и сон во сне не самая плохая идея. Во сне, или сквозь сон, Янка слышала сдержанный чей-то смех. Кто бы это был? Мыши? А может сама гипнотизёрша посмеивалась в кулак, рискуя сорвать сеанс.  
«Хорошо, что мухоморы не растут, а то было бы ещё веселее», – снова пронеслись весёлые мысли в Янкиной голове. По блуждавшей по её лицу улыбке все поняли, что Янка точно не скучает. Мухоморы-то, может, и были, но в лесу. А настрой хоть и не как у маленькой девочки, но зато позитивный.  
Потом было вообще что-то несуразное.   
«Это что за жертвы ядерной катастрофы?» – мартышки излучали отнюдь не положительные эмоции.   
«Летучие обезьяны, просто, как и обычные, готовы покидаться… чем-нибудь».  
«Они ж не должны летать… или я ничего в зоологии не понимаю».  
«Нет, это местная волшебная фауна. Вспоминай…»  
«Ну да, я ж говорю, зоологическое недоразумение», – и мысленно прыснула.   
«Опыты, наверно, какого-нибудь злого чародея. В книгах нигде не говорилось, откуда они такие взялись…»  
«Или генетик-недоучка постарался, – хихикнула Янка, причём явно не во сне. Потом вообще хлеще – какая-то ведьма явилась. – Этих мне ещё не хватало до полного счастья».  
«Давай я тебя выведу. А то старушку Бастинду ты победишь одной левой, а потом книги изменятся!»  
«Если можно, в другое место».  
«Давай в милый лес ко Льву?»  
«Давай. Меня всегда к фауне тянуло».  
Лес был и правда восхитительный. Мягкий мох, ручьи, цветы и папоротники… И много добрых зверей. Хорошо, что он скрыт от обычных людей, а то нахлынут толпы охотников и нифига не останется. Тут уже было получше. Только говорящие животные. От собственно пушистого Льва до самой малой букашки.  
«У нас только Базилио с семейством разговорчивые».   
«А тут вот все».  
«Здорово».   
С фауной Янка общалась долго. Вот уж терапия так терапия!  
Сестрёнка с улыбкой наблюдала за счастливой Янкой. Рина тоже радовалась.  
«Надеюсь, больше ничего особенного ты мне не приготовила?» – спросила королева.  
«Мне кажется, на первый раз достаточно. На первый удачный».  
«А что, дальше что-то… необычное?»  
«Мне казалось, тебе понравилась Пещера».  
«Ну да, там прохладненько относительно, я жару не выношу».  
«И осенние краски. Я знаю, что вы с Эльзой – зимние души, но всё не лето».  
«Посерединке, да».  
«Можешь в следующий раз погулять».  
«Мы с сестрёнкой поговорим и обсудим. Какой-то туз у тебя в рукаве запрятан?»  
«Да в принципе это ты всё уже видела, на драконе и раньше летала, но можешь на местном, он умница».  
«В другой раз, Риш, а то и так впечатлений выше крыши».  
«Хорошо, я и предлагаю в следующий раз».  
Постепенно волшебница вывела подругу из сна. Янка была немного дезориентирована. Но улыбалась. А Эльза ей в ответ.  
«Всё отлично на сей раз».  
«Я рада за тебя, родная моя».  
«Думаю, ещё один раз не повредит, солнышко», – и поднялась на ноги.  
«Хотела бы я сходить с тобой, Яночка», – Эльза помогла сестрёнке встать.  
«Так пойдём, золотце. Когда захочешь», – и обняла сестрёнку.  
«Хорошо!»  
– Спасибо, Риш! Пошли пообедаем! – Янка приобняла обеих близких.  
– Идём, конечно!  
Внизу их ждали мама с Анной. Хотелось узнать подробности. Рассказывали все наперебой. Про вчерашнюю драку со шкафом упоминать не хотелось, но маму не проведёшь. Считает из головы и сердца что надо и не надо.  
– Так получилось, – наконец «раскололась» её величество и закусила сыром.  
– Может, это и естественно. Молодец, рада твоим успехам!  
– Какие там успехи? Это Рине спасибо говорить надо, – Янка улыбнулась подруге.  
– Нет, Ян, прежде всего тебе самой!  
– Ну ты ж помогла преодолеть этот… барьер.  
– Именно только помогла. Это твой путь.  
– Вот и спасибо тебе за помощь! – улыбнулась авторша.  
«Но кое-кого, подружка, я пока принять не готова», – это Яна передала только Рине.  
«Это будет следующий шаг… когда-нибудь. Меня-то с ними ты сердечно подружила!»  
«Я тогда и воспринимала их по-другому», – Янка отпила минералки.  
«Я вот никак не пойму, почему такой негатив именно к ним».  
«Я не знаю. Может, связано с тем, что на форуме надо мной постебались конкретно».  
«И прицельно, видимо. Надо удалить это из твоей памяти. Постепенно и если захочешь».  
«Я даже помню, кто это делал тогда… она до сих пор жива и поддерживает фашистов и предателей. Мы можем поработать и с этим блоком».  
«А знаешь, не жива, – это вмешалась Маргит. – Извините, я не то чтобы подслушивала, но промолчать не смогла. Соня разнесла ей башку в клочки! И ещё на трупе поплясала! Я слежу за событиями в том мире, очень интересно! Твоя подруга сначала с пятнистым предателем расправилась, а потом в числе прочих и с твоей обидчицей».  
«Наказали её небеса».  
«Это не небеса, это наша сталинистка дорвалась. Впрочем, небеса явно дали добро».  
«Ну и хорошо».   
Сестрёнка тем временем тихонько переговаривалась с Анной.  
Тут как раз принесли десерт. Все магички ели сладости жадно, восполняя Силу. А Анна – просто потому что вкусно. Янка подмигнула младшей. А Анна помахала ей, поздравляя с победой.  
Потом всем семейством переместились в Сиреневую гостиную. Янка подругу пока никуда не отпустила. Всем вместе было так хорошо!  
Янка явно была настроена путешествовать. Не одна, конечно. Куда же она без Эльзочки! Хотя и сестрёнка без неё тоже никуда.

Те несколько дней, когда Анна была в гостях, девчонки с ней и не расставались, да и мама тоже.  
Надо было наобщаться впрок. Все новости из дома тоже узнали. Но пришла пора возвращаться.  
В следующий раз, наверно, снова сестрёнки придут в Эренделл.  
– Кстати, я ж обещала кое-что показать, – повинилась Янка. – В прошлый раз не получилось, то хоть в этот раз удастся. А пока держи фото, – и передала сестрёнке кипу карточек с видами своего мира.  
– Ух ты!  
– Мы к вам будем, сестрёнка, – и обняла младшую сестру.  
– Ждём!  
Эльза тоже наобнималась с сестрёнкой. Отлично вместе побыли.  
– Мы с тобой ещё кое-где не были, золотце, – Янка приобняла принцессу.  
– Это где же? – Эльза положила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
– Мы с тобой в Пещеру не заглядывали, – старшая погладила сестрёнку по голове. – Надеюсь, наверстаем упущенный момент вместе, – и поцеловала.  
– Тогда пошли скорее, Яночка! Это место я видела только в твоём сознании…  
– Переодеваться не станем?  
– А, по-моему, стоит, не в длинных же платьях лезть под землю!  
Янка вмиг переодела обеих в удобную одежду. В ту, в которой они путешествовали. Как и тогда, вышло красиво и удобно. Янка только поправила воротник у принцессы. И в порыве чувств поцеловала.  
– Ну что, вперёд? – и приобняла.  
– Вперёд! – Эльза тоже чмокнула сестрёнку на счастье.

Янка открыла коридор в незнакомом месте. Но потом вспомнила, что тут должен быть вход в Пещеру. Она взяла сестрёнку за руку:  
– Не потеряйся только, родная. Тут заблудиться недолго.  
И они начали спускаться под землю.  
Никто из местных по дороге не попался, но Янку вело чутьё.  
Вот и подземное озеро, и самоцветы в стенах… И ни одного фонарика, как назло. Про них Янка забыла. Хотя ведь можно и намагичить. Проблема-то. Местные – вспомнилось – делали специальные светящиеся шарики. Хотя, до местных ещё и добираться надо. Один подобный шарик Янка намагичила.  
Пока получалась прекрасная прогулка только вдвоём. Откуда-то сверху лился приглушённый золотистый свет – это когда они уже почти обошли озеро.  
Чтоб не потеряться, держались за руки. И жадно всё разглядывали.  
Правда, лишь один раз Янка треснулась лбом о сталактит, но это даже было скорее неприятно, нежели больно. Даже не поцарапалась.  
Вскоре вышли к действительно огромной пещере. Вдали был семицветный город.  
– Грандиозно! – только и смогла произнести королева другого мира.  
– Очень красиво, да! Чистейшие краски!  
– И, похоже, родная, тут у них осень.  
– Вечная осень, Яночка.  
– Это даже и красиво где-то. И прохладненько.  
– Мне тоже нравится.  
«А то Рина назвала нас с тобой зимними душами, – улыбнулась Янка, – мы и в самом деле с тобой зимние».  
«Зима – это время праздников, солнышко».  
«И это верно, родная. Пошли дальше?»  
«Пошли».  
По дороге им попался только высокий (для этих мест) старикан.  
Посмотрел внимательно и мудро. Янка с сестрой тоже взирали на него. Эльза моментом «считала» – он очень хороший человек. И передала сестричке.   
«Спасибо, золотце».  
– Вечер добрый, – слегка склонила голову Янка.  
– Приветствую вас в Подземной стране!  
«А не проще ли просто – в Пещере?» – подумалось королеве.  
Она представилась сама и представила сестрёнку.  
«Ну они же отдельное государство, Яночка, а Пещера – это просто название места».  
– Мы пришли, потому что очень хотели повидать это удивительное место, – сегодня Эльза была более общительной.  
Янка кивнула, соглашаясь. И пожала руку сестрёнке.   
– Правда, я тут как-то была, с Риной, – вспомнила авторша. – А в этот раз я с сестричкой.  
– До меня доходили слухи о визите волшебной королевы, – старик с достоинством поклонился. – Я Ружеро, здешний правитель.  
Сестрёнки с улыбкой переглянулись, и Янка отозвалась:  
– Возможно, это я, – и покрыла часть стены снегом.  
Старик даже пальцем снег потрогал:  
– Настоящий! – его глаза блестели молодым интересом.  
– По-другому не выходит, – скромно потупила глазки Яна. – Сестрёнка так же умеет.  
– Впечатляет.  
– Вы… нам покажете тут всё? – спросила Янка.  
«В противном случае мы сами прогуляемся, Эльзочка. Кое-что я помню, немножко, правда».  
– Конечно. Хотя у нас теперь тут только шахты. И памятники истории. Люди переселились на поверхность.  
– Благодарю.  
«Пойдём, родная?»  
«Конечно, милая».  
Они пошли за стариком. В сторону бывшего дворца семи королей. Кое-что Янка знала, но вот сестрёнке всё было интересно. И ей нравилось это место.   
«Я рада за тебя, золотце и счастлива».  
Потом что-то шепнула провожатому. Эльза поняла – Яночка всё ещё не хочет слышать имён некоторых правителей. Просит не упоминать.  
«Спасибо за чудесную прогулку, милая! Люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя, очень!»  
В городе было пусто. Ну чисто музей.  
– Довольно симпатично.  
– Наши предки очень любили яркие краски. Под землей ведь нет солнца и цветов…  
– И сколько времени ваш народ тут под землёй прожил?  
– Около шестисот лет.  
– Солидный срок, – Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– Да, это было тяжело. Но нам, как и всем, помогла Элли.  
– Знаю, встречала. Мало того, я её сюда перетянула, – проговорила Янка.  
– Что, насовсем? – Ружеро всплеснул руками. Видимо, эти вести он пропустил.  
– По крайней мере, недельки две назад, если не ошибаюсь, просто переместила. А уж навсегда она останется тут или нет, я не в курсе – нам с сестрой нужно было вернуться.  
– Восхитительные новости!  
– Если она ещё не уехала, то вы её наверху найдёте, – Янка вздохнула и опустила глаза. – К сожалению, я пока не могу там появляться.  
– Дела, наверно, – с пониманием кивнул Ружеро. – Я сам сюда только забежал, а тут такие гости!  
– Именно что дела, – кивнула Янка.  
«Ну как ему сказать, что я просто не могу там находиться, родная?»  
«Никак, и никому, кроме своих, не надо. Они же не поймут, в чем виноваты, откуда им знать про гадину из того мира!»  
«Так что пусть довольствуются нашими государственными делами, родная».  
«Конечно, Яночка».  
«Вроде, тут всё, я думаю. Или как считаешь, сестрёнка?»  
«Наверно, на сегодня нагулялись, родная».  
«Тогда домой, любимая сестрёнка?»  
«Давай, Яночка».  
Девчонки поблагодарили за экскурсию, и Яна открыла портал. Новый знакомый был малость ошарашен. Такое здесь не применяли. Максимум Виллина умела мгновенно переноситься с места на место.  
– Вы… в самом деле могущественная волшебница, – проговорил бывший Хранитель времени.   
– Об этом ещё надо поспорить. Удачи! – Янка помахала рукой и обе сестрёнки прошли через портал, который тут же закрылся. 

Во дворце их встретила маман.  
– Как сходили? Хотя по глазам вижу – хорошо.  
– Надеюсь, я не накосячила и сестрёнке было интересно, – Янка приобняла принцессу.  
– Ну что ты, Яночка, было замечательно!  
– Я счастлива, – так-то Янка улыбалась, но крохотный осадок в душе остался. Но его Янка сама себе сотворила.  
Ничего, с этим просто надо поработать. Эльза чувствовала это и обняла сестрёнку.

11.  
До нового сеанса Янка попросила несколько дней паузы. И все эти дни она готовилась. Ну, как готовилась – пинала грушу в спортзале. Ей надо было внутри себя всё пережить. Спорт – как раз тот способ привести мысли в порядок, да и чувства тоже. Адреналин пережигала. Чтоб думать не мешал. Во время перерыва Янка почувствовала на своём плече холодную руку.  
– Всё хорошо, родная?  
– Я сама не знаю. Страха особого нет, но какая-то неопределённость, золотце. Наверно мне нужна встряска посильнее…  
– А хуже не будет? – Эльза присела рядом.  
– Не знаю, – пожала плечами старшая сестра. – Посмотрим, – и улыбнулась.  
Они посидели, обнявшись.   
– Тебе прислать маму на тренировку?  
– Наверно, – кивнула Янка. – Надеюсь, она встряхнёт меня пожёстче. Хотя, – она взглянула на принцессу, – ты переживать станешь, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Я стану, если, не дай Бог, моя Яночка опять поранится! – и тоже поцеловала.  
– Надеюсь, мама осторожнее будет. Да и мы не на шпагах будем, родная.   
Маргит отозвалась быстро.  
Мама с дочкой долго бросали друг друга через себя. Потом Маргит предложила:   
– Может, мне тебе показать, как умерла эта… бандеровка? Или сделать, чтоб в твоих воспоминаниях и следа ее не осталось?  
– Давай, показывай, мам. А что, фашистов так называли? – левая бровь поползла вверх.  
– Степан Бандера был пособником фашистов. А нынешние украинцы, вернее, дебильная их часть, ему поклоняется. Есть еще «правосеки» – Правый сектор. Ну так показывать или стирать?  
– Показывай! А историю я почитаю потом.   
– Смотри, но это жесть. Наша Соня по колено в крови и мозгах. Эльзе не смотреть!  
Янка погладила сестрёнку по плечу:  
– Прости, золотце, но тебе не могу показать…  
Королева приготовилась принять «картинку».  
– Эльзе точно не будет видно.  
А вот Янка хорошо разглядела, как у многократной предательницы взорвалась голова. Прямо посреди написания очередного поста в защиту фашистов и извращенцев.  
– Туда и дорога этой мерзавке, – проговорила Янка в адрес бывшей форумчанки. Под глазами авторши проявились тёмные круги – то ли от усталости, то ли от… картинки.  
– Вот, она не вернется даже призраком, – объявила Маргит. – Теперь уж точно ни одно её слово ничего не значит! А тебе надо закинуться шоколадом и побыть с Эльзочкой, для позитива.  
– Хорошо, Рине я позвоню завтра – у меня к ней ещё дело. А теперь пошли, золотце?  
– Конечно, родная.  
Шоколад на дорожку наколдовала им мама.  
– Сперва я в порядок себя приведу, хорошо?  
После купания Янка присоединилась к сестрёнке.   
– Яночка, все хорошо?  
– Теперь да, родная, – и обняла. – А глаза… пройдёт!  
– Поспи просто, сестренка моя любимая! Или хочешь чайные примочки?  
– Спать-то всё равно рано, милая. Можно и примочку.  
– Сейчас, солнышко, – Эльза наколдовала чай с травами и немножко ваты.  
Такая терапия была для Янки дороже всех способов лечения.  
Эльза смочила ватки чаем и приложила к глазам сестренки. Попутно нежно поцеловав ее в лоб.  
Авторша лежала на своей кровати, рядом сидела принцесса и держала сестрёнку за руку. Они рассказывали друг другу разные истории.  
– Никуда мне не деться от привычки над всеми хохмить. Главное, никого не обидеть…– брякнула она невпопад.  
– А ты лови настроение, Яночка. Готов человек над собой посмеяться или нет.  
– Вот чутьё в помощь теперь, родная. А если нет рядом этого человека? Это уже… некрасиво получается…  
– За глаза? Не очень хорошо, но если никто адресату не передаст – может, не так страшно.  
– Я про то же, родная. Лучше настроение искать. Другое дело, если над событиями хохмишь.  
– И над собой, прежде всего. Говорят, очень жить помогает. Хотя я совсем не умею.  
– Над собой-то я завсегда. Первые годы на троне это мне зазнаваться не давало. А тебя научить? Или лучше не надо?  
– Не знаю, милая, жизнь покажет.  
– Хорошо.  
Они проговорили допоздна, сидя рядышком в обнимку, потом Янка устроила сестрёнку и посидела рядом.

На другой день заехала Рина.   
– Как настроение?  
– Отлично! – проговорила авторша.  
– Чувствуешь себя готовой?  
– Вполне. Только прости заранее, если снова хохмить начну.   
Сестрёнка была рядом как всегда, и держала за руку.  
– Лучше хохмить, чем злиться или горевать!  
Рина начала сеанс. Очень подробно пересказывала первый вариант своей истории. Только героиней теперь была сама Янка. И видела себя авторша уже вполне взрослым человеком. Но не успевшим хлебнуть предательства и жестоких насмешек. И глядящим на все чистым и открытым взором.   
«Ты была… анимагом, Риш?»  
«Ещё как была! Да и теперь могу! Это же классно, спасибо за такой опыт!»  
«Было бы тебе хорошо. Но теперь там… холодно, снег повсюду. Прости, что пришлось заразу морозящую придумать. Всякую бредятину в сюжет пихала, не задумываясь».  
«Ничего. Это как если тебе сорок, а твоя мама все еще хранит твои детские рисунки. Жаль было бы, если бы это все исчезло».  
«Черновики где-то есть. Но и теперь я, как автор, уже никому не нужна. Ладно, переживу», – эту мысль поймала и сестрёнка.  
«Кто сказал?!»  
«Не смей, родная!» – Эльза с Риной возопили в два голоса.  
Колдунья ещё добавила:  
«Тебе как автору и править легче. Придумала – сбылось!»  
«Я потом расскажу про одного редакторишку местного. А кстати, у одного из тех двоих – человеческая сущность. Он чего, человеком был?»  
«Ты совсем не помнишь? Его убить хотели, но добрые люди постепенно заменили все части тела на железные. А душа осталась. Бархатное сердце с опилками внутри – это лишь символ, якорь».  
«Ещё можно вернуть в человеческий облик! Со вторым всё понятно. Ну, немного помню».  
«Это если он захочет. Стимул был бы, если его невеста еще жива и хотела бы вернуть их отношения. А так его все любят именно таким – уникальным и бессмертным».  
«Понятно, – Янка немного поёжилась словно от холода. – Его бессмертие относительно. До первого дождя».  
«Тело всегда восстановить можно, если осталось хоть что-то, а главное – сердце».  
«В любом случае материалы, из которых они изготовлены, ненадёжны. Будешь там, предложи мою идею сделать неуязвимыми от любого природного катаклизма и человеческого фактора», – это Янка передала только подруге.  
«Хорошо! А то ж правда, предатель какой прокрадется, чиркнет спичкой или скинет в ров – и всё!»  
«А мне пока туда дороги нет. Меня не звали, а навязываться у меня привычки нет».  
«Вообще-то звали. Сама просто не хочешь».  
«Стесняюсь, Риш. А это разные вещи!»  
«Ну ладно. Если что – моим друзьям там всегда рады».  
«Что-то я во второй раз радости не ощутила. Чувствовала себя лишней на чужом балу. Но все изменники и предатели там уничтожены вроде?»  
«Это потому что ты привела Элли, тебе не могли уделить много внимания. Но привела ты, и это не забудется. Внутренних врагов на шестую книжку да, не было, а вообще плохих людей у них перевоспитывают с помощью Усыпительной Воды».  
«Эта которая память отшибает? Оригинально!»  
«Ага, человек просыпается, и ему внушают, что он всегда мякочкой был. Почти как наша технология возвращения в младенчество, только быстрее».  
«Знать бы раньше, так никаких проблем с Румпелем не было бы! Да и с остальными ему подобными тоже. Закруглимся?»  
«Давай, вывожу тебя. Ну, например, с герцогом бы сработало, а с Румпелем навряд ли, он же не просто человек. Сам уже до всего дошел, как и Урфин».  
«Ну понятно. А меня никто и не читает уже…»  
«Не выдумывай. К тому же ты новенького давно не издавала, даже новелл голографических».  
Янка проснулась и обвела взглядом комнату.   
– С новеллами ты права. Надо хоть ужастик создать для любителей этого жанра.   
«Кажется, сегодня тоже всё нормально, родная».  
«Я очень рада, золотце!»  
– На ужастики всегда спрос, – улыбнулась Рина, – тем более романтику, подозреваю, создавать труднее.  
Королева приобняла сестрёнку.  
– А идеи с новеллами для голокомнат у меня из одного сериала, – Янка скромно опустила глазки. – Да и ужастиками моя больная фантазия не обделена.  
– Вот и отрывайся в свободное время, – подмигнула Рина. – А сейчас, кстати, уже очень поздно.  
Эльза тоже обнимала сестренку.  
«Пойдём, родная?»  
– Риш, спасибо огромное!   
«Конечно, сестрёнка».  
– Было бы за что, обращайся!  
Они тепло попрощались с волшебницей, и та уехала. Сестрёнки поднялись к себе.  
– Ну вот и всё, золотце. Теперь и на душе спокойно. Ты слышала нас, солнышко? – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я только настроение ловила, Яночка, – Эльза положила голову ей на плечо. – Я так счастлива, что всё получилось!  
– Конец всем кошмарам, милая! – Янка прижимала к себе сестрёнку.  
Эльза просто от души расцеловала её в обе щеки. Янка ответила тем же.


End file.
